Davis el Emperador, la trama de Personamon
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Davis esta harto de ser ignorado por Kari, y un día decide renunciar en serio con su amor por ella. Pero, Kari se enterá de esto, y corre a ver a Davis a su casa, dónde los dos discuten y ella le declara su amor. Justo en ese momento, un misterioso y maligno digimon, llamado Personamon, secuestra a Davis, con el plan de convertirlo en el nuevo Emperador de los Digimon.
1. La discusión que lo cambio todo.

Capitulo 1. "La discusión que lo cambio todo"

Era una mañana como cualquiera en la escuela secundaria de Odaiba, y para un chico pelirrojo llamado Davis, no era agradable ver a una de sus amigas tan cerca del supuesto mejor amigo suyo: TK. Esa amiga es Kari la elegida de la luz, y no es que él sea egoísta pero también la ama, y no recibir ninguna oportunidad para acercarse a ella como lo hace TK, le parece de lo más injusto. Davis dentró del salón sonrie un poco, ya que a pesar de todo Davis debe de decidir algo muy importante, y debe de dejar a Kari de una vez, es decir que si ella no esta interesada en corresponderle, entonces, ¿para qué seguir tras ella? Solo son amigos, y tal vez lo que siente simplemente ha estado solo en su cabeza.

Davis suspira y se levanta de su asiento, y TK y Kari voltean, Davis termino su almuerzo y se retiro sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

Afuera del salón Davis susurro. -Adiós Kari, de ahora en adelante ya no me verás volver a molestarte nunca. Susurra Davis y se retiro por el pasillo, pero lo que no sabía era que él fue escuchado por Yolei, y ella sumamente preocupada se da la vuelta para entrar al salón y decirle todo a Kari.

Mientras que Davis al dejar su charola vacia y lavar su caja de almuerzo, Davis se dirige a la puerta, y así como si nada sale de la escuela. Aun no había terminado, pero de verdad ya no podía estar en el mismo espacio que Kari y TK, ese par ya vierón lo último de él.

Mientras que luego de escuchar lo que le dijo Yolei, Kari se puso pálida y muy preocupada comienza a buscar a Davis por todas partes, pero no lo encontraba por ningun lado, hasta que al preguntar a un grupo de chicos y chicas si lo vierón, le dijeron que si y que ya se había ido, tal vez a su casa por que no se sentía bien.

Kari se asusto mucho, jamás Davis había salido de la escuela sin terminar, y les agradece y ella sale también como bala, para la casa de Davis.

Dentro de su casa Davis se cambio de ropa, y se sentó en el sofá, sus padres estaban en el trabajo, y Jun estaba en la universidad. Davis solo tiene trece años, y él ha cometido un error muy grande, en fijarse en Kari, cuando hay tantísimas chicas que si le pueden corresponder. Mañana él comenzará a buscar a una nueva amiga, y se olvidará para siempre de Kari.

Davis sonrió eso es lo mejor y más sensato que puede hacer, al fin que Kari solo lo ve como un estorbo y un tonto enamorado de ella. Pero ya no, eso se termino definitivamente, ahora ella puede estar todo el tiempo que quiera con ese traidor de TK.

Justo estaba pensando así Davis, cuando de la habitación salen juntos y tomados de la mano, Veemon y Gatomon, y ambos se sorprenden de verlo tan temprano, era solo medio día y aun no termina la escuela. -¿Davis? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Pregunta Veemon muy sorprendido, y Davis se voltea y contesta. -Solo me regrese por que ya no podía estar en el mismo espacio que Kari, me vine para pensar bien las cosas, y encontrar la mejor manera de olvidarme de ella. Dijo Davis muy serio, y ambos digimon se sorprenden de escucharlo, y Veemon sabe igual que Gatomon, que en realidad Kari si lo quiere y mucho. -No espera Davis, no pienses cosas malas, tal vez las cosas sean al revez de lo que piensas, además no me parece que olvidarte de Kari sea algo bueno, ni para ti ni para ella. Dijo Veemon muy preocupado, y Gatomon asintió. -Si exacto, Davis no tomes una decisión tan drastica, mejor piensa bien las cosas. Dijo Gatomon muy preocupada, y Davis se reía. -Jajajaja, ya me canse de esperar a tener siquiera una oportunidad, Kari es de lo más injusta conmigo y ya estoy cansado. He perdido suficiente de mí tiempo con ella, un sueño inútil e imposible, mejor la dejo de una vez y me busco una nueva amiga, que si me corresponda eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer, por que es actuar con sensatez. Dijo Davis muy serio y determinado, y ambos digimon se sorprenden de verlo tan serio en esto.

Justo en eso alguién toca en la puerta, y suena una voz. -Davis abre por favor, soy yo Kari, tengo que hablar contigo. Dijo Kari del otro lado de la puerta, y Davis voltea a la puerta y contesta. -Vete de aquí Kari, ya no te voy a volver a abrir la puerta. Dijo Davis muy serio, y Veemon y Gatomon corren a la puerta para abrirla, y Davis se levanta. -¡No! ¡No le habrán la puerta! Exclama Davis, pero Veemon y Gatomon le abren a Kari, que de inmediato entró, y Davis furioso por que lo desobedecieron se va a su habitación a encerrar. Kari lo ve y se acerca. -Davis espera por favor, todo es un mal entendido, puedo explicar todo. Dijo Kari muy preocupada, y Davis no le hace caso y se mete en su habitación, y ella lo sigue y toca en la puerta.

-Davis por favor abré, puedo explicar todo. Dijo Kari que no quiere perderlo eso sería lo peor, y Davis sentado en la orilla de la cama le contesta. -No necesito una explicación, todo esta claro, en realidad amas a TK y por eso a mi me ignoras, no me das una sola oportunidad Kari, y por eso he decidido olvidarte y encontrar un nuevo amor. Dijo Davis muy serio y molesto, y Kari se asusto y se preocupo mucho. -¡No Davis! Te equivocas, entre TK y yo no existe nada absolutamente, yo no lo amo, aun cuando sé que él si me ama a mí. Yo no lo puedo amar, ni lo quiero de esa forma, todo es un error si lo sé, estoy siempre con él y todo. Pero no, no hay nada entre nosotros, él solo puede llegar a ser un amigo nada más. Pero, contigo es diferente, por que contigo si hay mucho futuro juntos, por favor abré Davis no quiero que te olvides de mí. Dijo Kari muy emotiva y sincera, y Davis no quiso escucharla. -No voy a abrir, has sido muy injusta conmigo Kari por muchos años, y ya no lo voy a soportar más. Ahora vete por favor. Dijo Davis muy serio y molesto con ella, y Kari siente que se derrumba por dentró sin él. -¡No, no por favor no me saques de tu vida Davis! En serio te quiero mucho, te necesito mucho y sin ti me siento tan sola, en verdad estoy arrepentida de comportarme tan mal contigo, nunca quise que te sintieras desplazado Davis. Eres mi único soporte, yo te amo Davis, así es, ¡te amo! Dijo Kari muy emotiva y ella por fin lo dijo, y Veemon y Gatomon estaban muy preocupados y sorprendidos, y Davis se quedó pensativo ya que no se esperaba que Kari le confesara a estas alturas sus sentimientos. -Ahora si me he decidido, en otro tiempo tal vez hubiera caido en esa, pero ya no, esta vez de verdad me voy a olvidar de ti Kari. Dijo Davis muy serio, y se levanta y se acerca a la computadora y la enciende, y mientras Kari llora por que no la esta escuchando y lo esta perdiendo. -¡No Davis, de veras te amo! Me enamore de ti el día que me rescataste de ese Monocromon controlado, desde ese día trate por todos los medios de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, alejar mi mente y corazón de ese sentimiento por que era tonta y tenía miedo. Pero todo fue inútil, por que de verdad me enamore aun más de ti, y finalmente me di cuenta de algo, en verdad la persona que es realmente cercana a mí y que es mi verdadero mejor amigo y mucho más para mí, eres tú Davis. Dijo Kari llorando mucho, por que siente que lo pierde, y Davis dentró de la habitación saca su digivice, y se queda mirándolo pensativo.

-Era solo un juego, una broma tonta, este sentimiento por el que sacrifique tanto, solo quería una respuesta clara de tu parte Kari, pero ya no, ya nada de eso importa. Ahora me pregunto, ¿mi vida sería igual o distinta de conocerte o no? Y la respuesta que se me ocurre es: Que sería una vida distinta, más normal tal vez, sin los insultos de TK y de los demás, sin el hiriente amor que me lastima, sin los celos de verte todo el tiempo con TK. Una vida sin ti Kari. Sí, pienso en eso, y me doy cuenta de que aun con la oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferentes no las haría, ¿por qué? Por la sencilla razón de que no lo vale, mi vida esta arruinada desde que nací, tal vez como me dijo una vez TK, estaría mejor si fuera una chica. Al menos de ese modo no tendría que soportar los celos, de verte al lado de TK, pero estoy seguro de que hasta en eso lo arruino. Dijo Davis muy triste y pensativo, y Kari se asustó su rostro palideció y se sintió abatida y mucho, lo esta perdiendo cada vez más. Veemon corre al interior de otra habitación, y regresa con la llave maestra.

Kari de inmediato toma la llave, y abre la puerta ante la sorpresa de Davis. -¡No Davis, nunca pienses que tu vida esta arruinada! Eso es lo que TK que es un envidioso quisiera que te pasará, pero la verdad tu tienes una fortuna inmensa que provoca mucha envidia. Tienes el cariño y el respeto de los chicos, dos padres amorosos en una familia unida, una hermana mayor fantástica, y me tienes a mí rendida a tus pies, lista para ser tu novia. En cambio TK no tiene a sus padres unidos, ni tiene mi amor como tú sí, eres lo más preciado que tengo Davis, por que te prefiero a ti a TK un envidioso, y que de casarme con él solo duraríamos unos años para luego dejarme, tal como hicieron sus padres. TK repetirá lo mismo y yo lo sé muy bien, pero tu Davis eres mejor que él y que cualquiera, te amo tanto pero tanto, en verdad te amo. Dijo Kari sincera y se acerca y toca su rostro con su mano, y ella llora al ver y sentir su dolor profundos como un ácido que le carcome las entrañas, pero ella no lo va a dejar solo nunca por que él nunca la a dejado sola jamás.

Kari mira a Davis directo a los ojos, y continúa. -Desde que te conocí, aun antes de los digimon y el digimundo, mucho antes de que se aparecierá ese Parrotmon, y luchara contra Greymon, antes de TK y sus sentimientos aparecierán. Solo erámos tú y yo. No había nadie más, aun ahora con el paso del tiempo sigue sin haber otra persona, solo estamos tú y yo Davis, no quiero que te hundas en la tristeza y que sufras por que yo de verdad te amo. Dijo Kari sincera y se acerca y lo besa, y Davis se sorprende del beso inesperado, y Kari sintió una poderosa corriente eléctrica, y sintió chispas y calor.

Davis suelta su digivice y se deja besar con fuerza, un sentimiento muy poderoso lleno a Kari, y a Davis lo lleno ese mismo sentimiento profundo y realmente fuerte como ninguno.

Kari por fin pudo besar a Davis con amor, como siempre ella lo deseo, y se sintió tan contenta y enamorada, y Davis por fin pudo expresar el amor y el ardor de su corazón por ella, y este amor los consume por completo. Un fuego poderoso se encendió en ese momento, entre los dos solo había espacio para ellos y su amor, no hay ningún TK en ese beso que con su fuerza los sorprendio a ambos. Veemon y Gatomon se alegran mucho de ver que por fin ambos se aman, y Davis y Kari se ven tan bien juntos, este era el sueño de ambos.

El amor correspondido los consume, y les muestra el camino juntos, y luego de un rato los dos se separan, y se mirán con amor a los ojos, este era el momento soñado para ambos.

Davis se acerca a Kari, y ella se acerca y lo abraza con mucho amor. Ninguno de los dos puede hacer algo, ya esta pasando el poder del amor los transforma por dentró, y ambos vuelven a besarse con tanto amor. Un sentimiento único que los llena por completo.

Esta satisfacción es muy grande para ambos, Kari pudo sentirse una con Davis, y él por fin pudo sentir como finalmente podía demostrarle a Kari, todo su amor y la profundidad real de su sentir.

Davis besa a Kari con pasión, y ella siente que se derrite por dentró, pero justo cuando estaban dusfrutando del beso, la pantalla de la computadora se empieza a poner rara, y muestra un rostro medio espeluznante con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Davis... por fin te encontre... jijijijiji, vendrás conmigo... aun que no quieras... Dijo la extraña imagén en la pantalla, y un portal se abre en la pantalla, y unas monstruosas garras jalan a Davis al interior del digimundo.

Davis al separarse de Kari, se sorprende y Kari igual. -¿Qué esta pasando? ¡No Davis! Exclama Kari, y Davis sujetado por las garras trata de liberarse, mientras que Veemon y Gatomon luchan con las garras. -No estorben... tontos... Dijo el ser en la pantalla, y él extraño digimon uso un poder para empujar a Veemon, Gatomon y a Kari, luego sonrie y se lleva a Davis.

-Davis... espere mucho por este momento... nos vamos a llevar muy bien... compañero... Dijo el extraño y misterioso digimon, y Davis grita. -¡¡Kari!! ¡Si le hiciste algo te juró que te mato! Amenaza Davis con ira mientras es arrastrado por las manos, y el digimon simplemente se rie con gusto, y voltea a ver a Kari que ya se estaba recuperando del impacto. -Lo tomare prestado... te lo devuelvo más tarde... tal vez... jijijijiji... Se rie el misterioso digimon, y Davis grita con angustia. -¡Kari ayuda! Exclama Davis y es arrastrado, y Kari al escuchar la voz de Davis despierta bien y se pone alerta.

-¡¡Davis!! Exclama Kari y corre a la pantalla para tratar de jalar a Davis, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo, y el extraño digimon secuestra a Davis, y exclama con claridad y risa maligna. -¡Jijijiji-hahahahaha, todos alaben al nuevo emperador de los digimon! Exclama el extraño digimon y la pantalla se apaga con el rostro de Davis desapareciendo en la obscuridad de la zona obscura, con los ojos fosforecentes y la sonrisa maligna de aquel digimon que lo secuestro.

Kari grita y trata de abrir la puerta al digimundo y perseguir al extraño digimon, para rescstar a Davis, pero no sirvió de nada, la puerta estaba sellada, y la dirección IP del secuestrador fue borrada.

No había ni rastro del secuestro en la red, y Kari con desesperación, sale junto a Veemon y Gatomon, para ir a informar de lo que le paso a Davis.

Rescatar a Davis, es ahora el único objetivo de Kari.

Sin saber quién es ese digimon, y sin sospechar su plan de convertir a Davis en el nuevo emperador digimon, como le paso a Ken antes.

Esto es solo el inició...

Continuará...


	2. Secretos del Digimundo

Capítulo 2. "Secretos del digimundo"

Era la tarde en el interior de la escuela secundaria de Odaiba, y los chicos estaban hablando de varias cosas, y TK estaba un poco preocupado por que de pronto, Kari desaparecio y ya no la vio por ninguna parte, la busco por toda la escuela pero no la vio.

Yolei estaba al lado de Sora, las dos hablando animadamente de algo, y se reían con gusto, mientras murmuraban de Kari y Davis.

TK no sabía nada de esto, y estaba un poco preocupado por Kari, mientras que Tai y Matt estaban igual de preocupados, pero por Davis. Le mandaron un mensaje, sobre la reunión de hoy, pero no les contesto, y ya se estaba tardando. Justo en ese momento, la puerta corrediza se abre, y Kari al lado de Gatomon y Veemon, jadeando ya que corrieron todo el camino desde la casa de Davis hasta la escuela, aparecen finalmente.

TK se alegra de verla y la saluda. -Kari, que bueno verte, oye te busque por todas partes. ¿Dónde estabas? Pregunta TK medio preocupado por ella, pero Kari agita su cabeza. -Ahora no TK, chicos ayuda por favor, ¡Davis fue secuestrado por un digimon! Exclama Kari con angustia, y Tai y Matt se levantan de las sillas donde estaban, y se quedan sorprendidos. -¿Qué has dicho Kari? ¿Davis secuestrado? Dijo Tai totalmente sorprendido, y Kari asiente. -Así es, un digimon desconocido que nunca antes había visto, se llevo a Davis mientras estaba hablando con él en su habitación. Dijo Kari recontando algunos detalles, y todos se sorprenden de escuchar eso, y TK se sintió mal y celoso de escuchar que Kari estaba con Davis. -Y se puede saber, ¿qué estabas haciendo hablando con Davis en su habitación, Kari? Pregunta TK suspicaz y con una ceja arqueada, y Kari respinga y murmura. -Nada. Solo hablamos es todo, y ese no es el punto. Dijo Kari no queriendo revelarles su amor por Davis, eso solo les interesa a ella y a Davis, Kari decide guardar su declaración de amor hacia Davis un secreto de los demás, ellos no tienen por que saber eso ni tenen por que meterse.

Kari agarra valor y dijo. -Mientras Davis y yo en su habitación hablamos, de pronto su computadora se enciende, y este extraño digimon aparece en pantalla, y dijo un montón de cosas raras, y se lleva a Davis mientras exclama que todos debemos alabar al nuevo Emperador Digimon. ¡Ese digimon quiere convertir a Davis en el nuevo Emperador Digimon! Exclama Kari revelando lo que el extraño digimon dijo de su plan, y todos especialmente Ken se quedan de piedra, y de inmediato comienzan a discutir sobre la mejor forma de rescatar a Davis.

Mientras en otra parte...

Las garras arrastraron a Davis por el portal, y un momento después él estaba en el piso, y al levantarse con trabajos, él vio un bosque extraño y muchas plantas extrañas, no eran exoticas sino raras, de forma y tamaño, sus colores eran muy raros también.

Davis estaba muy sorprendido, y de pronto varios digimon extraños se aparecen y rodean a Davis, y él acorralado no sabía hacia dónde escapar. Los digimon tenían un extraño traje de goma especial de color negro, y una mascara como de gas en el rostro, y sus manos de tres dedos eran de metal. Davis al verlos, los reconoce como Troopmon, y al frente un digimon con armadura como un samuraí y una espada envainada.

El digimon sonrie un poco, y se acerca con un paso. -¿Quién se supone que eres humano? Pregunta el samuraí con una mueca, y Davis lo vio y se puso a la defensiva. -Yo soy Davis, soy el elegido de los milagros, ¿y tú eres...? Dijo Davis con algo de desafio en su voz, y el digimon se rie y contesta. -Yo soy Tactimon, y no me esperaba encontrar en mis patrullajes a uno de los elegidos, interesante, Troopmon capturen al prisionero. Ordena Tactimon con frialdad, y los no muertos digimon se acercan a Davis, y él retrocede hasta que una voz detiene a los Troopmon.

-Alto.

Dijo la voz desde algún lugar, y Davis ve a los Troopmon detenerse, y se voltea y desde el obscuro bosque se acercan cuatro digimon.

Uno era un montón de cajas de carton apiladas con forma humanoide, su ojo derecho miraba a Davis, era de color rojo y el otro era un agujero en el carton y se asomaba desde el interior un extraño ojo como un iris rojo que brillaba desde la obscuridad interna. Ese era un digimon mutante un Bacomon, el otro era un hombre de traje blanco y una mascara como la de Belzeemon, y su manto como capa tenía un montón de amuletos, con respuestas a todos los problemas en el mundo. Sin duda se trata de Reapmon, un misterioso digimon hombre-demonio.

La tercera figura estaba vestida muy escasamente, era una mujer de piel blanca, y cabello largo negro, y estaba encadenada como una esclava. Davis se quedó sin palabras al ver a Lilithmon, encadenada y como una esclava cualquiera.

Por último la cuarta figura era el más extraño, una marioneta de madera con engranes en las junturas de sus miembros, era de color purpura con rayas negras por todo su cuerpo, y tenía signos mágicos de color blanco azulado en todo el cuerpo, y su rostro estaba como distorcionado por que eran unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa siniestra, pero todo pixelado como en un videojuego, su cabello alborotado rojo también era una como imagén pixelada.

Davis no pudo reconocer al último digimon, por más que lo intentaba no lo ubicaba, pero si lo reconoció como el digimon que lo secuestro. El extraño digimon marioneta se voltea hacia Tactimon, y apunta con su dedo de forma acusadora. -No te atrevas a tocar a mi compañero, Davis esta bajo mi protección. Dijo el extraño digimon con mucho valor, y Tactimon se sorprende de lo arrogante que es ese extraño digimon, y se cruza de brazos. -¿Y tú quién eres para exigir estas cosas? Pregunta Tactimon con desafio, y Lilithmon exclama. -¡¡Corre por tu vida Tactimon!! ¡¡Huye del horror de Personamon!! Exclama Lilithmon con mucho terror ella misma, y el misterioso digimon marioneta sonrie con maldad en su rostro pixelado, y de su cuerpo sale una monstruosa energía negra y maligna, peor que la de ningún digimon maligno nunca antes visto, y Tactimon se queda mudo al ver y de pronto reconocer al digimon, y varios Troopmon son borrados de forma instantanea, al ser tocados por la energía de Personamon.

Tactimon pensó que aun muertos, los Troopmon salen del traje de goma, y simplemente reviven en un nuevo cuerpo con otro traje de goma, pero, no se esperaba la técnica espantosa y abomimable de Personamon.

-¡¡Souls Cristal!! (Cristal de Almas en ingles) Exclama Personamon y alza su brazo derecho, y un cristal aparece en su mano, con un grito horrible, los diginucleos es decir las almas de los Troopmon quedan atrapadas en las relucientes caras y facetas del tetraedro resplandeciente, en las manos de Personamon.

Tactimon se queda pasmado de horror, este horrible y abominable digimon, es capaz de encerrar las almas de los digimon oponentes, y alimentarse de ellos para incrementar sus ya de por si inimaginables poderes. Este no es un oponente cualquiera, es un monstruo abominable ni más ni menos.

Personamon se voltea y sonrie con maldad. -Muchas gracias por esas tropas, me hacian falta algunas almas más para mi colección. Ahora, por favor retirate, Davis esta bajo mi protección, como ya dije antes, enfrentarlo significa luchar conmigo, ¿estas preparado para perder tu alma si me enfrentas y pierdes? Dijo Personamon con mucha calma, y sus palabras no eran ninguna amenaza vacia, Tactimon de inmediato lo supo, este ser es capaz de matarlo en un parpadeo, y luego prolongar su sufrimiento por toda la eternidad, al encerrarlo en esa enferma trampa demoniaca.

Tactimon se retira. -Troopmon, nos retiramos. Dijo Tactimon de espaldas, y Personamon se rie y se burla de él. -Que buen y obediente perro eres, ve a lamer tus heridas en otro lado, dónde no me de lastima verte. Dijo Persomamon con burla malvada, y Tactimon respinga, y se voltea con ira y sujeta su espada envainada, con la que es capaz de destruir una estrella, pero al ver que Personamon lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida y ni se inmuto ante la amenaza de Tactimon y su espada, él se da cuenta de que es un verdadero demonio.

No le tiene miedo, no es como otros digimon que le tienen miedo a la fuerza de Tactimon, este es un maldito monstruo del infierno, y que no le teme a nada ni a nadie. Personamon es justo la clase de enemigo que más miedo le ha dado a Tactimon, desde el centro de su ser él se dio cuenta de que no puede vencerlo, no tiene la fuerza ni el valor para enfrentar a esta abominable encarnación de la maldad pura.

Tactimon se sintió derrotado, y se dio la vuelta con prisa para alejarse de este espeluznante ser.

Alguien que no le teme a nada, es quién más miedo infunde.

Tactimon se retira, y Personamon se voltea y se acerca a Davis, mientras jala a Lilithmon de una cadena sujeta a su cuello. -Me alegro mucho de verte, compañero. Bienvenido a la Zona Obscura. Dijo Personamon con mucha calma y una sonrisa siniestra, y Davis se sorprende de ser bienvenido por este extraño y temible digimon, y vio también como Lilithmon estaba triste y llorando un poco, y eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo terrible que es la esclavitud para ella.

Personamon sonrie obscuramente, y se acerca. -Ven Davis, tengo mucho que mostrarte. Quiero que veas aquello que los Soberanos, y los guardianes del digimundo, no quieren que veas. Dijo Personamon con una sonrisa obscura, y de manera totalmente inesperada, una sombra cubre por completo a Personamon y a Davis, igual que a los demás.

Mientras en la escuela secundaria...

Kari les dijo todo lo que sabe, y mantuvo en silencio su amor profundo por Davis, como un secreto de los demás. Luego de eso Tai, Matt y los demás estaban hablando de contactar con Gennai, para recibir su consejo, y saber más o menos dónde buscar a Davis.

Mientras los chicos hacen eso, Yolei y Sora se acercan a Kari, para hablar con ella en privado de las sospechas que tienen de ella, y de sus sentimientos por Davis.

Kari las sigue al pasillo, y de inmediato Sora se voltea. -Entonces, Kari, debo entender que amas tanto a Davis, que por eso estas tan preocupada por él, ¿verdad? Dijo Sora con una sonrisa pícara, y Kari al escuchar eso respinga, y su cara se pone toda roja. -¿Qué? N-no, no es lo que piensan, yo solo estaba como dije con Davis, hablando nada más. No hay razón para que digán esas cosas, e-en s-serio. Dijo Kari muy nerviosa, por que sabe que la descubrieron, y Sora sonrie lo mismo que Yolei. Ninguna le estaba creyendo, por que saben que han dado en el blanco.

-No lo niegues Kari, ya sabemos que es cierto, por que no puedes esconderlo, tus sentimientos por Davis son muy fuertes y evidentes. Pero, no te preocupes, no creemos que los chicos lo hayan notado, así que tu secreto de amor esta a salvo, por ahora. Dijo Yolei con media sonrisa pícara, y Kari estaba sumamente nerviosa, la descubrieron lo que significa que es muy obvio el amor tan grande que siente por él. - Ay dios mío, ¿tan obvio es mi amor por Davis? Pregunta Kari con la cara ruborizada, y las manos en sus mejillas, nunca se había sentido tan bien antes.

Sora sonrie y se acerca. -Así es Kari, tu amor es muy fuerte, y evidente. Además, cada vez que dices el nombre de Davis, tus ojos brillan con lindura, y te ruborizas sin querer, en suma es muy evidente que ya te besaste con Davis, jijijiji que cara pones Kari, es muy gracioso como te vuelves una chica tan linda solo por pensar en Davis. En serio te pego muy fuerte este amor. Dijo Sora medio risueña, y Kari no puede evitar sentirse medio ruborizada y feliz, por que Davis es un ángel, un príncipe maravilloso para ella.

Kari se ruboriza aun más, y no puede evitar sentir mucho amor y alegría. -Ay creo que tienen razón, de veras me he enamorado mucho de Davis, él me hace tan feliz nunca pensé que fuera a pasarme esto. Por eso quiero rescatar a Davis a como de lugar, yo estoy muy preocupada por él en serio. Realmente necesito estar con Davis, y hablar con él de mis sentimientos, y de los sentimientos de él por mí. Yo los apruevo y estoy tan feliz, de estar enamorada de él realmente muy feliz... Dijo Kari con un brillo de alegría y satisfacción muy grandes, y las dos chicas se sorprenden mucho de verla así, y TK que salio para tomar aire, y pensar mejor las cosas, vio las reacciones de Kari, y como no escucho de que hablaban las chicas, de inmediato pensó que Kari les dijo que pronto planea declararse a él.

TK de inmediato se sintió muy feliz, ya que se dijo a sí mismo. -Ya veo, entonces Kari me ama, ¿eh? Ya me lo esperaba, la verdad yo también la amo y mucho, ah que felicidad por fin llego este momento tan importante, y que bueno saberlo. Entonces, podemos decir que Kari estaba hablando con Davis, para convencerlo de que la deje en paz estar conmigo, si eso debe de ser. Le estaba marcando el alto a esos supuestos sentimientos suyos, que no son lo que Kari quiere, ah que bueno saberlo. Se dijo TK a si mismo, obvio lo confundió todo.

TK muy satisfecho volvió adentro para hablar con los demás, de como le van a hacer para rescatar a Davis, apenas esto se resuelva, TK pensaba que Kari se le declararía.

Pero, que equivocado estaba...

Mientras en el digimundo en el Océano Obscuro...

Davis cayó al piso luego de que la extraña esfera obscura lo transporto, y vio que estaba en una playa extraña, y lo siguiente fue que alguien lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. -¡Davis! ¿Estas bien? Tranquilo, yo te ayudo. Dijo Lilithmon con voz suave mientras ayudaba a Davis a ponerse de pie, y él volteo y pudo ver a Lilithmon que lo ayudo, luego volteo y vio a Personamon entrar al agua caminando como si nada. -¿Qué esta haciendo Personamon? Y ¿dónde estamos? Pregunta Davis medio confundido, y Lilithmon sonrie un poco. -Ahora estamos en el Océano Obscuro, Personamon, creo, esta ahora comunicándose con su "Avatar." Nadie que conozco sabe quién es ese "Avatar" nadie tampoco sabe realmente quién es Personamon, solo sabemos que es un digimon híbrido, virus, de nivel mega, que pertenece a la familia de los Interlopers, de tipo "Inimaginable" y "Enigma" y que es capaz de controlar, manipular, y dominar cualquier cosa y a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino. Como ya lo viste también es un monstruo horrible que encierra a las almas de los digimon en ese cristal, el "Tetraedro Resplandeciente" es su técnica más temible, con eso puede usar su Souls Cristal, y aumentar todavía más su abominable poder. Dijo Lilithmon dando varios detalles de Personamon, y su explicación dejo a Davis pensativo, aun que él es un elegido y Lilithmon uno de los señores demonio, le estaba ayudando y le daba información, no parecía malvada ni que estuviera mintiendo o engañandolo.

Reapmon se acercó y con una mueca se dirigió a Lilithmon. -No te encariñes con el humano, Lilithmon, recuerda que Personamon es también un digimon "Roguelike" aun si muriera no sería permanente, él revivirá y volverá a comenzar desde cero. Dijo Reapmon con una mueca malvada, y Lilithmon se voltea como rayo, y lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que le haga lo que quiera a Davis, él no ha hecho nada malo. Dijo Lilithmon que no quiere que le pase nada malo a Davis, y Reapmon sonrie malvado, mientras que Bacomon se acerca.

-Es un gusto conocerte Davis, yo soy Bacomon y seré tu fiel ayudante, el señor Personamon me dijo que debía de darte esto. Dijo Bacomon y saco de una caja de su interior una moneda, pero no era cualquier moneda, era Zenimon y su compañero, Kozenimon, respectivamente cinco y un yen, es decir en total seís yens, y Davis se quedó sorprendido de lo que le dio. -¿Dinero? Pero, ¿por qué me das dinero? Pregunta Davis muy intrigado, y Bacomon se rie. -¡Jijijijiji! Pregunta tonta, todos saben que un emperador debe de ser rico, y además todo necesita de un soporte ecónomico, los ejercitos no se alimentan ni se crean de la nada, todo necesita dinero. Dijo Bacomon medio serio, y Davis se quedó sorprendido, no se esperaba que necesitará dinero en este mundo, pero luego recordó que se usa dinero en el restauran de Digitamanon, y en otros lugares así que no es de sorprender que le de dinero.

Lo que no le gusto fue la parte de convertirse en Emperador y armar un ejército, eso no le parecía bien.

De pronto Personamon sale del agua, y se acerca a Davis y al resto de los digimon, y Lilithmon estaba muy protectora con él, y Personamon al ver como se ponía en medio sonrió divertido. -No tengo tiempo, Reapmon trae a Davis hay que iniciarlo en las artes obscuras de una vez. Dijo Personamon y Lilithmon sorprendida se voltea, y ve a Reapmon que sujeta a Davis y lo arrastra contra su voluntad. -¡Davis! ¡No, no le hagán nada por favor! ¡Él no le ha hecho nada a nadie! Exclama Lilithmon muy angustiada por Davis, pero Reapmon no le hace caso, y arrastra a Davis ante Personamon, Bacomon se acerca y prepara una jeringa. -Perfecto. Davis te vas a convertir en el más grande y poderoso emperador del digimundo, aun más grande de lo que nunca fue Ken. Esta jeringa, contiene un especímen muy raro de la semilla maligna, la misma que infecto a Ken, solo que esta yo la modifique, y ahora es 300% más fuerte y potente que la última cepa. Tu inteligencia se incrementara a un grado insospechado, y lo mejor es que tú poder se elevara hasta las nubes, una vez que seas infectado, te sumergiremos en el Océano Obscuro, y su energía te permitirá tener acceso a la más poderosa cresta, la cresta de la Aniquilación. Con ese poder podrás destruir de una vez al imbecile que se cree dios, ese humano estúpido, y al imbecile de Huanglongmon. Tu poder los destruira para siempre, solo después de eso por fin habrá paz, del tipo que solo se puede conseguir cuando la luz y la obscuridad hagán a un lado sus diferencias y se unan en uno solo, tú Davis serás el emperador de la luz y la obscuridad, serás el elegido legendario de la Unidad. Dijo Personamon revelando el secreto detrás del poder de los milagros, y Davis se quedó sorprendido de saber todo esto, y Lilithmon trata de detenerlo pero no puede, Personamon la detiene con su poder para controlar cualquier cosa o persona.

Personamon se acerca y sujeta a Davis del cuello, y él trata de resistirse, pero Personamon lo tiene paralizado, y Lilithmon exclama. -¡No por favor! ¡Davis no! Exclama Lilithmon y Personamon sin advertencia injecta la semilla maligna en la nuca de Davis.

Davis siente que todo su mundo esta cambiando, y de pronto es arrojado al océano obscuro con todo y su ropa.

Simultaneamente en la tierra, Kari se cae al piso mientras aprieta sus manos en su pecho, y siente algo indescriptible.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Davis! ¡¡¡Algo le ha pasado a Davis!!!

**Continuará...**


	3. Davis en otro universo

Capítulo 3. "Davis en otro universo"

Kari estaba de pie con sus amigos, y ya estaba preparada para ir con los demás a ver a Gennai.

Cuando de pronto...

Un inesperado y repentino malestar hace que Kari se caiga de rodillas al piso, y aprieta sus manos en su pecho, de pronto una angustia espantosa se apodera de ella desde el centro de su ser.

Su corazón de pronto sintió un látido muy fuerte, un presentimiento certero le aviso de algo sobre Davis, y al saber que se trata de Davis con quién esta misteriosamente vinculada, sintió una angustia terrible atravesarla toda.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Davis! ¡¡¡Algo le ha pasado a Davis!!! Exclama Kari con mucha angustia, y todos se le quedan viendo con preocupación, y Tai se acerca para tratar de ayudarla. -¿Qué te pasa Kari? ¿Te sientes bien? Pregunta Tai muy preocupado por ella, pero Kari se levanta como por resorte, y se lanza a la computadora, empujando a Tai fuera del camino, y saco su digivice, y abrió el portal al digimundo, todos se sorprenden de ver la acción de Kari.

Los dos Digimon Veemon y Gatomon, presienten lo que iba a hacer Kari, y se lanzan a seguirla, por que antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla, Kari brinca por el portal abierto, seguida de Veemon y Gatomon, luego de ver eso TK trata de seguirla.

-¡Kari! ¡¿Qué haces?! Exclama TK sorprendido, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo, Kari salto y desaparece junto a los dos digimon por el portal. TK trata de seguirla.

Pero una monstruosa presencia obscura, le impide acercarse al portal, y aquella presencia adquiera la forma de Personamon, solo que TK y los demás no lo conocen, y Personamon sonrie con malicia. -Los entrometidos, como la inútil esperanza, no pueden pasar. ¡Tanto Davis como Kari, ahora me pertenecen! Exclama Personamon con una mueca malvada, y una energía golpea a todos los elegidos, estrellándolos contra las paredes, dejándolos aturdidos, luego Personamon se da la vuelta y brinca por el portal, luego este se cierra mientras TK lo veía todo con un hilo de sangre por la frente.

Luego la inconciencia y los elegidos ya no supieron más...

Mientras en el transito al digimundo...

Kari al lado de Veemon y Gatomon, volaban por el ciber espacio a alta velocidad, cuando de pronto un conjunto de energía maligna repentinamenre aparece delante de ella.

La energía adopta una forma, y Personamon transdimensionalnente aparece teletransportado, y Kari se sorprende de verlo, y de reconocerlo como el digimon detrás del secuestro de Davis. -¡Tú! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Davis?! Exclama Kari furiosa, y Personamon se presenta ante ella, mientras flotan en el ciber espacio intermedio. -Hola Kari, me da mucho gusto verte, no tienes de que preocuparte. Ahora mismo te llevare a dónde esta Davis. Dijo Personamon muy sonriente, y Kari se sorprende. -¡¿Cómo?! ¿Sabes dónde esta Davis? Pregunta Kari sin poder resistir el deseo de estar con él, no puede soportarlo esta necesidad es demasiado grande.

-Yo... necesito a Davis, no me importa nada más que él, lleváme con él ahora. Dijo Kari muy seria, y tanto Veemon como Gatomon se sorprenden de sus palabras, y de lo poderoso de su amor por Davis, Personamon asiente y comienza a flotar en frente de Kari.

-Por aquí, Davis esta en este momento en el océano obscuro, y él te necesita Kari. Dijo Personamon muy serio, y Kari lo sigue sin vacilar, y Veemon y Gatomon la siguen también, muy preocupados por ella y por Davis. Kari solo podía pensar una cosa, reunirse con Davis, y permanecer a su lado para siempre.

Solo eso y nada más, podrá calmar el dolor de su corazón...

El dolor de su espíritu...

Mientras en el Océano Obscuro...

Obscuridad...

Soledad...

Frío...

¿Por qué de pronto estas sensaciones asaltaban la mente y el ser de Davis?

En el interior de la prisión líquida, dónde arrojaron a Davis sin ninguna compasión, una inmensa sombra parece acercarse a él, su nado era muy extraño, como si no existiera agua a su alrededor realmente.

En ese momento, una monstruosa conciencia parece envolver la mente, la conciencia, los sentidos, y percepciones de Davis, todo al mismo tiempo. Como una intrusión realmente poderosa de una entidad alienigena.

Todo el ser de Davis es arrastrado por unos tentaculos, tan negros como el espacio, pero rodeados de una tenúe luz azul, una misteriosa claridad azul parece observarse desde todos los puntos, y aquella sombra parece acercarse aun más a él.

Por un momento, dentró de la atribulada mente de Davis, él se pregunto si este ser tan singular e inmenso será de alguna forma el "Avatar" real de Personamon. Definitivamente no es algo humano, tampoco le daba la impresión de que sea un digimon, es algo más... algo que vino de quién sabe dónde, ni con que proposito, ese ser se acerca y envuelve a Davis de una forma como maternal, y él se sorprende de ser envuelto de esa forma.

_"Daisuke, no, Davis, estoy muy contenta de verte justo en ese momento tan importante. La fuerza de los poderes que se dicen del bien, no saben ni entienden nada de la harmonia, algo que tú sí comprendes."_

_"Mi deseo es que guíes a los digimon, por el sendero de la harmonia, estoy totalmente segura de que tú puedes hacerlo. Tengo toda mi confianza e__n ti" _

Así se comunicaba aquella títanica entidad con Davis, quién no podía verla claramente, era muy difusa la visión de este ser, y no cabía duda de que no pertenece a este mundo, ni a ningún mundo realmente. Algo tan inconcebible e indescriptible no puede pertenecer a ningún plano existencial, su sola presencia le indicaba que realmente se encuentra muy lejos del alcance de la materia, del tiempo, y del espacio, era algo absolutamente inimaginable, tan incomprensiblemente complejo, y sobretodo este ser si es todopoderoso, un aura de poder extraodinario fluía por este ser como en una fuente inagotable de energía.

Esta energía ahora penetraba a Davis en todo su ser, tocando las fibras más profundas y desconocidas, azotando como olas de una fuerza inimaginablemente grande y poderosa, este ser estaba contento, una inagotable alegría y bondad fluían de su centro. Era esta alegría y bondad tan grandes, y tan hermosas, que Davis estuvo a punto de perder la razón ante tan inmensa belleza personificada. El contorno de su ser es perfecto, las siluetas y líneas no tienen error, es impensable que algo tan bello y hermoso exista en este mundo imperfecto y feo, y sin embargo, aquí esta la belleza en toda su gloria frente a él...

De inmediato Davis pensó estar frente a una diosa, una de verdad...

Y se sintió insignificante de estar frente a ella, de pronto una inmensa ola de amor tan vasto y poderoso lo rodeo, y lo aterro estar frente a tan hermosa y poderosa persona. No hay palabras que describan con exactitud lo que Davis sintió, cuando por un momento vio con claridad el rostro de esa diosa...

Casi pierde la cordura...

_"Davis, escucha bien, los falsos dioses deben ser derrotados, solo tú, mi campeón puede vencerlos, mi deseo es que tú y tu compañera los derroten."_

_"El tiempo ha llegado, el árbol del mundo llego a su límite, pobre del Yggdrasil, pobre de King Drasil, su ambición no podrá cumplirse, el OlimposXII no puede ser derrotado por él, esa misión reacea en ti Davis."_

_"En ti existe el germén divino, que dertotara al OlimposXII, los habitantes del Server Illiad no pueden ser vencidos ni por los Holy Knights que están a su servicio, King Drasil esta condenado..."_

_"Ha llegado la hora de que un nuevo SistemServer, ocupe el lugar del YggdrasilNEOS, solo tú, Davis, puedes traer a este mundo el poder de la Lost Tecnology, solo tú como emperador puedes revivir al PrometeusDrive, y revivir al fruto de su tecnología, el Oracle of Eons, es imprecindible para la superviviencia humana y digimon ese conocimiento, es muy importante recuperar esa tecnología, para poder derrotar a Millenniummon el temible WickedGod, es el principal enemigo que tienes."_

_"ZeedMillenniummon esta tratando de destruir todos los espacios, y todos los tiempos, su propio poder lo ha enloquecido, ya no es posible rescatarlo de si mismo. Debes detenerlo querido Davis, tú y Kari son los únicos que pueden hacerlo, solo ustedes pueden borrar para siempre al mal que trajo ese humano que se cree Dios, solo ustedes pueden usar la cresta de Annihilation, y con ese poder destruir a ZeedMillenniummon de una vez por todas."_

Así le dijo este ser a Davis, comunicándose de una forma telepática con él, la mente de Davis de pronto recibió una cantidad inconcebible de información, de datos, y de conocimiento y por un momento estaba seguro de perder la razón, pero el ser calmo las aprensiones de Davis al susurrar en su mente unas palabras, que le eran desconocidas, pero al mismo tiempo familiares, armado con ese misterio Davis pudo comprender que él estaba ahora viajando a otras realidades y planos existenciales, ya no había duda de que no se encuentra en el digimundo, ni en la tierra.

Davis era transportado a una serie de dimensiones tan extraordinarias, en una jamás moriría, alcanzando la perfecta y completa inmortalidad, en otra comprendió que toda la vida estaba vínculada una con otra, si una se apagaba esto afectaba a todas en concecuencia. En otro mundo Davis vio como los planetas y mundos aparentemente en desorden, eran ordenados por fuerzas inmensas que nunca se revelaban a sí mismas, en otro mundo no existe la muerte, cuando un ser así lo desea desaparece de ese mundo para reaparecer en otro mundo, y pertenecer por completo a las costumbres y condiciones particulares de su existencia.

Davis visito una inmensa parte del cosmos multiversal, y en todos había huellas innegables de una inteligencia directora detrás de todo, esa inteligencia superior solo puede ser DIOS, hay un ser responsable detrás de todos los sistemas de ordenamiento, y su vastísima inteligencia lo abarca todo. No existe algo que escape a su vista Omnipenetrante, ni existe cosa que no sepa gracias a su Omniciencia, ni existe espacio dónde él no se encuentre gracias a su Omnipresencia, y finalmente no hay nada que no pueda hacer o deshacer por su Omnipotencia.

Solo Dios es capaz de tener todos estos atributos y nadie más, en pocas palabras Dios es Omniabsoluto (De Omni = latín para todo, y de absoluto = verbo para total, independiente e ilimitado, Omniabsoluto literalmente: Totalmente Ilimitado e Independiente, Completamente Total.) La perfección divina se le mostraba a Davis en toda su gloria, y él no estaba del todo seguro de por que se le mostraban todas estas cosas.

Luego Davis sintió una vastisíma presencia delante de él, y se quedó sorprendido, era tan inmenso y poderoso que no hay palabras para describir lo que Davis sintió y descubrió...

Mientras en el Océano Obscuro...

Lilithmon estaba llorando a orillas de la playa, frente al océano obscuro, cuando un portal se abre y sale Personamon de esté. Lilithmon se voltea y furiosa le reclama. -¡Maldito seas Personamon! ¡Saca a Davis del Océano Obscuro ahora mismo! Exclama Lilithmon con furia total, y Personamon se voltea con una mueca. -A su debido tiempo, primero, ¿no quieres darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva aliada? Dijo Personamon muy divertido, y se hizo a un lado mostrando a Kari, y al instante de verla, Lilithmon perdió su furia y se quedó sorprendida pero muy gratamente contenta de verla. -¡Kari! Por dios que alegría me da verte, ah pero, ¡no, no debes de estar aquí! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí cuanto antes! Dijo Lilithmon muy preocupada por Kari, pero ella niega enfáticamente con la cabeza mientras esta al lado de Veemon y Gatomon. -No me voy sin Davis, ¿dónde esta? ¿Adónde lo tienen encerrado? Pregunta Kari volteando a ver a Personamon, y él de manera muy calmada le contesta con voz obscura y susurrada.

-Bueno, a Davis le injecte una semilla maligna igual a la de Ken, pero mucho más potente que nunca, y luego lo arroje al Océano Obscuro. Dijo Personamon muy calmado como si estuviera hablando del clima, y Kari se queda totalmente sorprendida. -¡¿Que cosa?! ¡¡No, Davis!! Exclama Kari y corre a la playa, y ya iba a saltar al agua, cuando Lilithmon le detiene el paso. -No Kari, no lo hagas, si te sumerges al Océano Obscuro quedarás corrompida, ya no podrás ser normal ni tener una vida tranquila. Dijo Lilithmon muy preocupada por Kari, pero ella niega con la cabeza. -Eso no me importa en absoluto, solo quiero estar con Davis, solo eso y nada más, no me importa ni me interesa nada más, lo que me pase a mi es irrelevante. Por favor Lilithmon, sal de mi camino tengo que ir a rescatar a Davis. Dijo Kari con mucha angustia y desesperación, ahora que sabe que Davis esta en el océano obscuro, ahora más que nunca Kari sentía el dolor en su pecho insoportablemente fuerte, y la necesidad de estar con él se había vuelto imperiosa e irresistible, y Personamon se voltea con una sonrisa siniestra. -Deja que vaya a rescatar a Davis, no le va a pasar nada malo a Kari, ella es la elegida de la luz, un poder que no se corrompe con facilidad. Dijo Personamon confiado, y Lilithmon protesta. -Pero... Dijo Lilithmon y Personamon se acerca y le contesta. -Además, como yo arroje a Davis al océano obscuro, solo una persona que voluntariamente se sumerja en el agua del océano obscuro puede sacarlo. Esas son las reglas, Kari puede sacar a Davis del interior de las tinieblas líquidas gracias a su cresta de la luz, y su poder empata con el de la cresta de los milagros. Dijo Personamon muy serio y directo, y Lilithmon suspira en derrota y se hace a un lado, y Kari ya se iba a lanzar al agua, cuando Gatomon la detiene. -¡Espera Kari! No vayas, debe haber otra forma de rescatar a Davis, no quiero que nada malo te pase. Dijo Gatomon muy preocupada por su compañera, y Kari se voltea y con una sonrisa de ternura contesta.

-Davis me llama Gatomon, yo debo de estar con él, si corromperme es el precio a pagar por rescatarlo, ¡que así sea! No me importa otra cosa, solo quiero estar al lado de mi amado, y nada más. Dijo Kari con absoluta devoción y entrega y suavemente retira las patas de Gatomon, que la tenían cogida de la falda de su uniforme, y se lanza al agua del Océano Obscuro, con la firme intención de sacar a Davis a cualquier precio...

Mientras en otros planos existenciales...

Kari apenas se sumerge en el océano obscuro siente como la energía negativa de este sitio, la penetra toda y la toca hasta en las fibras más sensibles e íntimas de ella.

Pero aun así Kari sigue nadando a lo profundo, hasta que una rara claridad azulada se puede observar al fondo...

Kari observa como todo esta obscuro, y parece congelado en el tiempo, y de pronto cerca de un fondo maritimo desconocido, había una montaña de cráneos y encima un trono de piedra...

Sentada en el trono, la figura de una mujer de piel blanca, y cabello negro, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba desnuda con las piernas cruzadas, y las manos en los descansos del trono, rodeada de esqueletos y cráneos...

Kari descendió y de pronto la mujer alza su rostro, y sus ojos se abren...

Kari se sorprende de ver los ojos rojos de la chica, que alza su rostro y le sonrie muy feliz de verla, de manera totalmente inesperada un signo raro y muy complejo aparece en su frente, era de color blanco azulado, y era un círculo atravezado por la parte inferior por una línea y luego una línea como base, la T invertida llegaba al centro del círculo y en su interior un tríangulo, y al lado del círculo del lado izquierdo un como número cuatro con un gancho en la parte inferior...

Ese misterioso signo en su frente parecía brillar, y Kari estaba muy sorprendida de verla, y de pronto la chica misteriosa se comúnica telepáticamente con ella.

_"Hola Kari, que gusto verte por fin, yo sabía que pronto nos veríamos en este espacio, o en cualquier espacio que disponga el Destino" _

Kari pudo escuchar la voz de la chica y se sorprende de sentir como si la conociera de forma muy íntima, y la chica misteriosa continúa.

_"Estoy muy feliz de verte, creo que por fin ha llegado el momento de que sepas la verdad, ¿cual verdad? Te estas pregúntando, ¿o no? Bueno este es un espacio dónde se arrojan los desechos del digimundo, pero yo estoy aquí no por que sea defectuosa, si no por que mi existencia es peligrosa para ciertas personas del digimundo y del mundo real. Kari, el digimundo de ninguna forma fue creado por los humanos, el mundo real y el digimundo fueron la creación de la inteligencia suprema de Dios, no pienses que la tecnología humana fue la creadora del digimundo, no caigas en ese absurdo. Ningún humano por inteligente que sea o se crea, pudo ni podrá crear algo tan bello como el digimundo o la tierra."_

_"Este mundo esta sometido por la dictadura de un ser de "Bondad" un humano común y corriente que cree ser el responsable de la creación del digimundo, cuando la verdad es que solo se trata de un vulgar programador mortal, que se aprovecho de lo ya existente en el digimundo creado por los Dioses Absolutos, ese hombre no es dios, pero él cree que si y ha trastornado todo el orden perfecto con sus conceptos dualistas imperfectos."_

_"Kari, yo te digo todo esto, para que puedas ayudar a Davis y juntos derroten a ese humano tonto, su blasfemia ha llegado demasiado lejos..."_

_"Kari yo te amo mucho"_

Así se comunicaba la misteriosa chica con Kari, que estaba muy sorprendida con lo que le dijo, y ella se levanta del trono, y extiende una mano hacia ella.

_"Toma mi mano amada Kari, y deja que te diga quién soy, yo soy, Karimon, así es, soy tu yo paralelo digimon, y fui encerrada en este lugar por Seraphimon y Dios, debido a que soy un peligro para ellos..."__"Igual que Davis es un peligro para ese humano que se cree Dios, y su creación maligna ZeedMillenniummon, deben detenerlo Kari, solo ustedes pueden hacerlo..." _

Dijo Karimon y extiende su mano derecha, y Kari siente un irresistible deseo de tomar su mano, y Kari lentamente extiende su mano izquierda, y la toma de la mano...

De pronto una luz extraordinaria cubre todo el lecho marino, y Kari siente algo indescriptible llenarla toda, una inmensa sombra aparece de pronto, y Kari siente una presencia y un poder infinito provenir de esa sombra, y luego escucha una voz maravillosamente hermosa provenir de la sombra, y llenarla de amor.

_"Que alegría verte Kari, bienvenida hija mía..." _

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota del author:**

Como me lo pidieron aquí esta el capítulo 3, y vaya que pasarón muchas cosas interesantes, Davis es transportado a diversos mundos, y parece que logra tener un atisbo de Dios y las supremas divinidades.

También Kari logra aprender más del digimundo y del Dios humano, un programador de realidad virtual que se cree Dios, además de que ella también se vio con su yo paralelo Karimon, la verdadera digimon de la luz, y Kari la elegida de la luz, ahora están juntas.

¿Quién será esa inmensa sombra? ¿Cuál es la verdadera identidad de Personamon? Y también, ¿qué va a pasar ahora con Davis y Kari? Tantas preguntas, y tan pocas respuestas todavía.

No se preocupen voy a continuar esta y todas mis otras historias, le voy a hechar duro para tener pronto el siguiente capítulo, solo pido paciencia y reviews, no saben lo contento que estoy cuando me mandan un review o un favorito o seguimiento, soy muy feliz.

Además en el siguiente se revelarán más cosas misteriosas, y los capítulos se verán más complejos, y también aparecerán digimon importantes como Bagramon y Tactimon, y el villano favorito de muchos, Argomon también aparecerá como un primer oponente para Davis y Kari, que resibirán la ayuda de muchos y muy misteriosos digimon como Shakamon, Anubismon y Venusmon que aun cuando ella es uno de los OlimposXII, no esta en contra de ellos, a parte del OlimposXII aparecerán varios de los señores demonio que también tienen algo que decir de este conflicto entre la luz y la obscuridad.

Muchas cosas van a pasar, aun no sé hasta que punto llegue esta historia pero estoy seguro de continuarla hasta terminarla.

Espero saber que les parece, y tengan paciencia ya pronto sale el capítulo 4, tanto esta como mis otras historias las continuare, bien eso es todo, me despido, hasta la próxima.

Yog fuera...


	4. La historia de Personamon

Capítulo 4. "La historia de Personamon"

Unos minutos luego de que Kari desaparece por el portal, los demás que estaban inconcientes, y empiezan a despertar, y TK se levanta y mira al reloj, 04:23 de la tarde.

Hace una hora y minutos que Kari se fue, y todos se recuperan y se preocupan mucho por Kari y por Davis.

Nadie había visto al extraño digimon antes, se apareció de pronto y los atacó. Obviamente para impedir que sigán a Kari, y eso TK no puede permitirlo.

Todos se recuperan y deciden ir a ver a Gennai, para saber que esta pasando.

Mientras en el Océano Obscuro...

Lilithmon estaba muerta de angustia, ni Davis ni Kari estaban emergiendo, y ya paso una hora desde que Kari se sumergió por Davis. Esto no esta bien, y ella estaba sentada a orillas del mar, esperando alguna señal de Davis y Kari, pero no había nada, ni una burbuja u otra señal que indicará que están vivos.

Esto no le gustaba a Lilithmon para nada, el océano obscuro es misterioso y peligroso, y puede que algún monstruo desconocido los haya atrapado o algo. Lilithmon no quería ni pensar en eso, le asusta la idea de perder a Davis y a Kari, por razones de mucho peso y muy personales.

En ese momento se acercó Personamon, y él sonreía muy complacido y con deleite malvado, y Lilithmon se voltea con furia.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Saca a Davis y a Kari de ahí ahora! Exclama Lilithmon con furia, y Personamon se voltea con una sonrisa siniestra. -¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Davis y Kari están ahora mismo pasando por un rito de pasage muy importante para ellos y sus vidas. No voy a interrumpir este momento, necesitan esto, sobretodo por lo que les espera a futuro. Dijo Personamon muy confiado, y Lilithmon estaba muy preocupada y no compartía su sentir, y mientras Veemon y Gatomon sentados juntos en la playa, estaban igualmente esperando alguna señal de Davis y Kari.

Veemon se acercó y abrazo a Gatomon que le correspondió, y los dos se quedaron esperando alguna señal de Davis y Kari.

Mientras en el laboratorio de Gennai...

Gennai estaba tan impactado como los chicos, cuando supo del secuestro de Davis, y de la desesperación y huída de Kari, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue saber de Personamon. Gennai conoce a ese digimon, y sabe que es muy peligroso, los chicos no saben, ni se imaginan lo peligroso que es Personamon, y por eso se opuso de inmediato a la idea de ir a dónde esta Personamon y enfrentarlo, para rescatar a Davis y a Kari. -De ninguna manera. Dijo Gennai molesto, y se puso a teclear en una computadora, y mostró una imagén holografica de color azul pálido de Personamon. -Este es Personamon, un monstruo inimaginable, armado con poderes que trascienden lo conocido. No existe registro de que haya sido vencido en un combate abierto, y por si fuera poco es capaz de usar el Soul's Cristal un artefacto abominable, que encierra las almas de los digimon oponentes, y quizás hasta las de los humanos. Dijo Gennai muy serio, y todos se le quedan viendo muy sorprendidos, y Tai examina a este extraño digimon, no se parece a ninguno que hayan visto antes. -Y ¿Sabemos que otros poderes tiene? Debe de tener un origén, ¿verdad? Dijo Tai y todos estaban de acuerdo, y Gennai asintió.

-Bien, sabemos que aparte de su Soul's Cristal, también es capaz de usar una tecnica terrible llamada Reset, con la que es capaz de borrar cualquier objeto, o digimon, sin ninguna resistencia por que los resetea hasta el nucleo, borrando su memoria y su existencia de forma permanente. Ningun digimon puede resistir esa técnica, y por si fuera poco, es capaz de controlar la voluntad de cualquier individuo con su Soul's Strings (Cordones del Alma en español) y con eso puede destruir o usar o manipular a cualquiera. Además, tenemos registros de sus probables origenes, ¿alguno de ustedes es familiar con el videojuego Persona, y Shin Megami Tensei? Pregunta Gennai repentinamente, y todos se quedan sosprendidos, y Sora alza su mano.

-Bueno, yo he jugado los juegos de Persona, y también soy familiar con la zaga de juegos de Shin Megami Tensei, pero, no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con este digimon? Dijo Sora bastante confundida con la pregunta de Gennai, y él se queda muy serio, y los mira con una expresión que los deja helados. -Personamon es un digimon salido del universo paralelo de Persona, y de Shin Megami Tensei. Sentenció Gennai mortalmente serio, y tdos se quedan totalmente mudos de la sorpresa, y Sora se sintió tremendamente sorprendida, nunca se imagino que un ser demoniaco de Shin Megami Tensei vinierá por ellos, ella creía que eso era ficción nada más.

Gennai luego de una pausa continúa su explicación con voz macabra. -Existen otros mundos, mundos que ni se imaginan niños, creánme cuando les digo que hay puertas que conducen a pasadizos secretos e infinitos, dónde moran cosas que ni se imaginan, ahí esta la deep web por ejemplo. Esto es prueba de que nadie sabe el límite de la informacion, ni tampoco sabemos de dónde surgen tantos datos, este ser, Personamon, es la personificación de que el traslado a estas otras dimensiones no solo es una posibilidad, ¡es una realidad! Tal como lo oyen, este ser cruzo el prohibido umbral del quantum, desde quién sabe dónde, y vino por Davis y Kari. Dijo Gennai con voz siniestra, y todos sintieron un escalofrió de terror ante las menciones, y los portentos de lo que esto significa.

Pero, todo esto no significaba nada para que TK, que dio un golpe en la pared con el puño, y todos se sorprenden de su reacción. -¡¿Y eso qué?! Tenemos que ir a rescatar a Kari, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, mientras esa cosa esta con Kari, quién sabe que le esta haciendo. Debemos actuar ahora. Dijo TK con mucha prisa, y Tai se acerca. -Espera un momento TK, no hay que precipitarse tanto, tenemos que formular un plan de lo contrario ese digimon puede acabar con nosotros. Dijo Tai para tratar de tener a TK, pero él se precipita y hace a Tai a un lado, y exclama.

-Ustedes formulen todos sus planes, ¡yo iré a ayudar a Kari y la rescatare! Exclama TK y se va junto a Patamon por un portal del laboratorio, que conduce directo al océano obscuro. -¡TK, no lo hagas, no vayas tu solo! Exclama Matt para detenerlo, pero TK no le hizo caso, y se sumerge en las tinieblas de la zona obscura, y la temible dimension del oceano obscuro.

Mientras en el oceano obscuro...

Veemon y Gatomon estaban muy preocupados, cuando de pronto ven a TK y a Patamon aparecer desde un portal, y Lilithmon se voltea, y al ver al elegido de la esperanza frunce el ceño, por que él apestaba a imprudencia y sabe que él solo va a arruinar más las cosas. TK voltea y ve el terrible océano obscuro, y a Personamon salir de un estanque cercano, y de inmediato se molesto de verlo por que no se ve como la gran cosa. -Oye tú, idiota, ¿dónde tienes a Kari? Vine para rescatarla, y alejarla de criaturas perversas como tú. Dijo TK muy serio y molesto, y todos los presentes se llevan una mano a la cara, ante la imprudencia de TK, y Personamon se voltea con lentitud, sus ojos brillaban con un fuego sobrenatural verde.

Personamon sonrie siniestramente, y le contesta a TK. -Ah, vaya, hasta que el niño lloron por una vez se enfrenta a sus demonios el solo, sin escudarse detrás de su hermano mayor, o de su amiga en apuros. Dijo Personamon para burlarse de él, y TK se molesta aun más. -¡Cierra la boca! ¡¿Tú que sabes?! No me conoces, no puedes juzgarme. Además aquí el único que lleva razón soy yo, tu eres solo un desviado digimon malvado cualquiera. Uno al que tendré que eliminar si no me dices dónde esta Kari, ahora. Dijo TK muy molesto y saco su digivice, para evolucionar a Patamon, de forma amenazante, pero Personamon se rie y se cruza de brazos. -¿Y si no quiero cooperar, entonces qué? Dime que harás chico listo. Dijo Personamon para provocar a TK, y él aprieta los dientes. -Bien, tu te lo buscaste, Patamon digievoluciona en MagnaAngemon, y destruye a este idiota. Dijo TK con ira, y Patamon asiente y se transforma, y Personamon se descruza de brazos, y se pone en pose de batalla.

-¡Justo lo que quería, carne fresca! Dijo Personamon con deleite perverso, y MagnaAngemon aparece y se prepara para derrotar a Personamon. -Última advertencia. ¿Dónde esta Kari? Responde y tal vez tenga compasión de ti. Dijo MagnaAngemon muy serio y directo, y Personamon se rie y apunta al océano obscuro. -Esta ahí, en el océano obscuro, ¡¿te apetece darte una remojada por ella?! ¡Yo creo que no, hahahaha! Dijo Personamon con una carcajada malvada, y MagnaAngemon y TK se quedan mortalmente sorprendidos. -¡¿Qué has dicho?! Exclama TK con estupor, y MagnaAngemon se lanza al ataque. -¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Maldito monstruo! Exclama con sorpresa e ira MagnaAngemon, y se lanza con su espada Excalibur, y trata de cortar a Personamon, pero este la detiene con su mano derecha.

-Típico de ti MagnaAngemon, ataca primero, preguntas después, ¿verdad? No has cambiado nada. Dijo Personamon con una mueca torcida de maldad, y MagnaAngemon exclama con furia.

-¡Cállate, no me conoces infeliz, ahora te haré pagar por todos tus crimenes! Exclama MagnaAngemon con ira, tratando de someter con su fuerza a Personamon, pero él responde con una patada en el plexo solar, y se rie de él. -Hahaha, no me hagas reir, ¿mis crimenes? Pero, ¿quién te hará pagar a ti por tus crimines, eh, oficial? Eres tan culpable como yo, o hasta más que yo, de todo lo que esta pasando. Dijo Personamon con una sonrisa malvada, y MagnaAngemon se enfurece. -¡Silencio! ¡Preparate demonio! Dijo MagnaAngemon y usa su técnica de puño dorado contra Personamon, y él responde con su técnica monstruosa Soul Breaker, (Rompe Almas en español) y ambos golpes chocan con una fuerza espantosa, y Personamon sonrie malignamente por su fuerza superior, a pesar de ser más pequeño que MagnaAngemon. -¡Lucha conmigo con todas tus fuerzas, por que yo no me contengo nunca, ni nadie es capaz de vencerme en un combate directo! ¡Toma esto Dark Parallax! Exclama Personamon con inhumana fuerza, y una tremenda explosión de energía obscura saca volando a MagnaAngemon, y de la fuerza de la explosión se hizo un cráter de tamaño medio, del que sale Personamon de un salto, y desde el aire prepara una técnica.

-¡Flecha Celestial! Exclama Personamon imitando la mortifera técnica de Angewomon, y MagnaAngemon se queda sorprendido igual que TK. -¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! Exclama MagnaAngemon y salta al aire para volar, y esquivar el ataque, luego Personamon cae a tierra, y alza sus manos al aire. -¡Nada es imposible para mí! ¡Toma esto Terra Ball! Exclama Personamon que descubre una de sus más temibles técnicas, la capacidad de imitar y usar las técnicas de cualquier digimon, y la prueva estaba ahí una inmensa esfera de energía concentrada de gaia la técnica de Wargreymon era lanzada sin compasión contra MagnaAngemon. -No... esto no puede estar pasando... Murmuró MagnaAngemon y la esfera choca contra él, ante el espanto de TK.

-¡¡No MagnaAngemon!! Exclama TK con mucha angustia, y Personamon sonrie con maldad, y Veemon y Gatomon se ven sorprendidos, mientras que Lilithmon sabe que esto solo acaba de empezar. De pronto suena una voz desde el interior de la nube de polvo dónde estaba MagnaAngemon. -¡¡Suficiente!! Exclama y de la nube sale MagnaAngemon brillando y su armadura y aspecto cambian, y se transforma en Seraphimon.

Seraphimon cae al piso listo para combatir de verdad a Personamon. -Ha llegado tu hora Personamon, preparate. Dijo Seraphimon y se puso en pose de combate, y Personamon asiente y saca el tetraedro resplandeciente. -Tienes razón, llego la hora de pelear en serio. El calentamiento ya termino, ahora usaré todo mi poder contra ti. ¡Preparáte para tener las peores pesadillas de tu vida, Seraphimon traidor! Exclama Personamon muy serio y molesto, y sujeta el tetraedro resplandeciente entre sus garras, a la altura del pecho.

La luz se junta en el tetraedro, dejando todo lo demás a obscuras. -Tetraedro Resplandeciente... Susurra Personamon y luego la energía cambia de color, y se activa. -¡¡Soul's Cristal!! Exclama Personamon con fuerza inhumana, y una indescriptible honda de energía barre con todo, mientras Personamon se prepara para pelear con el máximo poder...

**_Continuará..._**

**Nota del author: **

El capítulo 4 dónde se revela parte de la historia y origenes de Personamon termina aquí, con la promesa de una espectacular batalla contra TK y Seraphimon. Davis y Kari regresan para el próximo capítulo, y vaya forma en la que regresan, ya verán a que me refiero.

Además de que Personamon llamo a Seraphimon Traidor, algo debe de saber de él, y ¿qué será lo que Seraphimon esconde de TK y de Gatomon? En el siguiente capítulo se verán muchas sorpresas y giros interesantes, ya lo tengo casi listo, solo esperando a que pula sus imperfecciones, y será titulado "Personamon vs Seraphimon" se pondrá muy bueno.

Me alegra que me pidan más capítulos, así sé que les gusta esta historia, gracias por los reviews, y como me lo pediste Deivisgamer380 aquí esta la continuación... con clifhanger . Bueno se quedó interesante, ¿verdad?

Bien eso es todo, nos vemos pronto, me despido.

Yog fuera...


	5. Personamon vs Seraphimon

Capítulo 5. "Personamon vs Seraphimon"

Todos en el laboratorio de Gennai seguían con sus planes, ya que este enemigo, Personamon, no es un enemigo común. Por la información de Gennai este era un enemigo formidable, muy díficil de vencer, y con una fuerza que va más allá de la de un Mega común. Sora además esta preocupada por el hecho de que provenga del universo de Persona y Shin Megami Tensei, los demonios y facetas personales que son invocados en esos juegos, son extraordinariamente fuertes, no hay comparación con nada.

Tai vio el pérfil de Personamon, Digimon Mega, parece que en sus primeras etapas de vida, fue un digimon recluso que vivió la mayor parte de su vida bajo tierra, minando los recursos de la corteza terrestre del digimundo. En algún momento descubrió un mineral muy raro llamado "Argenta Magnetita" o en otras palabras, Magnetita Plateada, y siguiéndo un proceso experimental, logro crear un "Tetraedro Resplandeciente" Un arma de la antiquísima guerra digital, que devasto todo el digimundo antiguo.

La fuerza de Personamon es indiscutible, pero, las funciones del Tetraedro duplican esa fuerza aun más, y los experimentos que realizo en busca del legendario "Diginucleo Perfecto" lo llevo a descubrir y perfeccionar la digimagia especializada llamada "Nightcore" lo más curioso es que lleva el mismo nombre de ese grupo músical, pero en el digimundo es un tipo de lenguaje de programación de los más avanzados y sofisticados, capaz de hacer posible lo imposible...

Es algo inimaginable, este Personamon es quizás el peor enemigo al que podían provocar, lo peor de todo es su inmortalidad...

Mientras Personamon tenga en su poder el Tetraedro, nunca morirá...

Por que el Tetraedro lo regresará a la vida, tantas veces como sea necesario, y lo peor es que su poder no menguará nunca, se regenerará y con cada batalla y con cada alma que absorba se hará todavía más poderoso, ¿hasta que punto llegará su poder? Nadie lo sabe...

Tal vez llegue hasta el _Infinito..._

Todos estaban pasmados y atemorizados ante este enemigo formidable e imponente, mientras escuchan la explicación de Gennai. Cuando de pronto una alarma suena.

Todos brincan, y Gennai corre hacia una computadora, y palidece al ver que TK y Seraphimon han provocado a Personamon, y la batalla ya dio inició en el océano obscuro, y todos se alarman de saber que ya dio inicio esa batalla.

Matt muy preocupado corre junto a Gabumon, hacia el portal para ir de inmediato a ayudar a TK, y Tai exclama. -¡No Matt! ¡No vayas solo! Exclama Tai y trata de detenerlo, pero Matt y Gabumon lo ignoran, y saltan por el portal.

-¡¡Esto es terrible!! ¡La fuerza de Personamon se hace cada vez más grande! ¡TK esta en peligro! Exclama Gennai muy alterado, y Tai asiente.

-Muy bien, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo. También debemos ir a rescatar a Kari y a Davis, vamos todos. Dijo Tai y todos asienten y se preparan para la batalla.

Mientras en el Océano Obscuro...

-Obscuridad del Océano de las terribles Tinieblas, bríndenme su poder, que su fuerza se sienta en todos los universos. ¡Yo soy Personamon! ¡Ataca Seraphimon cobarde! Exclama Personamon rodeado de torbellinos de terribles tencaculos de agua y viento, el mar embravecido lanza furiosas olas, y desde el aire Seraphimon brilla en la obscuridad reinante del atardecer y la tormenta, como un diamante.

-Haré que te tragues esas palabras, Personamon, toma esto, ¡Siete Cielos! Exclama Seraphimon y lanza siete súper calentadas esferas de energía de luz, pero estas son fácilmente bloqueados por los tentaculos de agua y viento de la tormenta, y Personamon flotando en medio de esto, sonrió siniestramente. -Buen intento, pero necesitarás más que eso para vencer a mis defensas, los tentaculos de Hakaiju son invencibles. Recibe el poder de las tinieblas, y tiembla de terror. ¡Resentimiento de las Pesadillas! Exclama Personamon con furia, y las olas embravecidas se levantán como garras contra Seraphimon, quién tomado por sorpresa por este poder, es atrapado en un vortice de agua obscura.

TK se sorprende y se asusta de este poder, que pone a la naturaleza contra su enemigo, y lanza un grito. -¡Seraphimon no te rindas! ¡Puedes derrotarlo! Exclama TK para llamar a su compañero, pero Personamon se rie y se cruza de brazos. -No te canses, niño tonto, nadie puede escapar del vortice del resentimiento, se requiere de una fuerza mayor a la que tiene tu compañero. No podrá escapar jamás. Dijo Personamon muy confiado, y justo cuando dijo eso, una tremenda explosión de luz destruyo los tentaculos y su trampa.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, y Seraphimon se liberó aun que estaba jadeando y su armadura plateada estaba comenzando a corroerse, y mostraba un color obscuro un tanto enfermizo. Personamon lejos de sorprenderse exclama.

-¡¡Eres tú!! ¡¡Lo sabía eras él todo este tiempo!! ¡¡Te mataré!! Exclama Personamon y se lanza con todo para matar a Seraphimon, y este lo recibe con su espada excalibur, y mientras Veemon pregunta. -¿A quién se refiere? ¿Seraphimon es quién? Pregunta Veemon mientras los ve intercambiando golpes, y Lilithmon suspira y revela un cierto secreto. -Personamon esta convencido de que Dios, envió a un agente para infiltrarse en los elegidos, ha estado buscando a ese agente por años, y siempre creyó que uno de los digimon compañeros era un traidor. Dijo Lilithmon muy seria, y Gatomon y Veemon y TK se voltean sorprendidos.

-¿Un traidor? ¿A qué te refieres Lilithmon? Pregunta Gatomon muy consternada, y Lilithmon suspira con pesar. -Hace mucho, Dios y los Soberanos cometieron un pecado. Atentaron contra la vida de los Dioses, y conspiraron para que sus ambiciones se cumplierán en tiempo y forma. Para eso, debían a toda costa impedir que cierta profecia se cumplierá. Se decía que mucho tiempo después de la antigua guerra, cuando las estrellas se alinearan en el signo de Tau, aparecerían dos elegidos... Dijo Lilithmon pero es interrumpida por Seraphimon que arroja con brutalidad a Personamon al piso. -¡¡Silencio!! ¡No digas más maldita bruja! Exclama con ira Seraphimon, y Gatomon se queda sorprendida desconociendo por completo al que creía que era su amigo. -Seraphimon, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué actuas así? No lo entiendo. Dijo Gatomon muy preocupada, y Personamon sale de un salto del cráter y apunta un dedo acusador a Seraphimon.

-¡Ya lo he confirmado! Este no es su amigo ni aliado, es un espia del imbecile que se cree dios, el muy cobarde le tenía tanto pavor a la profecia de su derrota, que envió a su misma mano derecha, el propio Seraphimon. Él es un traidor, él remplazo al que iba a ser el verdadero octavo elegido, desde un principio siempre ha estado al tanto. Por eso él se infiltro entre los digihuevos que Gennai y su gente estaban investigando, y coloco un falso emblema, no existe la cresta de la esperanza ni su emblema, todo fue siempre una farza. Sospeche de esto, cuando vi como Devimon lo elimino, pero en vez de morir revivió en un digihuevo de manera instantánea, eso es imposible para un digimon normal, a menos que reciba la "bendición" de Dios. Fue ahí que comenzarón mis sospechas, ahora lo sé, ¡eres el espia enviado por Dios para vigilar a los elegidos y en el debido momento eliminar a los que sean los legendarios elegidos Cósmicos! Exclamo Personamon con una sonrisa macabra, y todos se sorprenden de lo que escucharon, y Veemon se voltea. -¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunta Veemon muy sorprendido, y Personamon exclama. -¡¿Qué no lo ven?! ¡Ese no es su amigo, es un traidor enviado por Dios para hacer su trabajo sucio! ¡Su verdadera misión es eliminar a los elegidos cósmicos Davis y Kari! Exclama Personamon su acusación, y Gatomon se voltea desesperada.

Gatomon no podía creer que su amigo, a quién amo por un tiempo, fuera un traidor un agente doble metido en quién sabe que descabellada conspiración, era muy increíble y doloroso pensar eso. -¡No, no creo que Seraphimon sea un traidor! ¡Seraphimon por favor dime la verdad! ¿Verdad que no tienes nada que ver en lo que dice Personamon? Dijo Gatomon muy preocupada, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, y Seraphimon baja del cielo y se pone en pose de combate. -¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy yo, y no voy a dejar que este digimon desviado los engañe! Dijo Seraphimon muy seriamente, pero Personamon saca su Tetraedro y sonrie ligeramente. -¡Barrera Invencible! Exclama Personamon y crea una barrera mágica indestructible, y Seraphimon se sorprende.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Por qué colocas una barrera? Pregunta Seraphimon confundido, y Personamon se sienta en la arena con las piernas cruzadas.

-Lilithmon, continúa con la historia. Todos merecen saber la verdad. Dijo Personamon mientras sentado con las piernas cruzadas, se pone en profunda meditación mientras recita varios conjuros.

Seraphimon se molesta y comienza a golpear con desesperación la barrera. -¡No la escuchen son mentiras, puras mentiras! Exclama Seraphimon mientras golpea con todo en la barrera, pero esta resiste. Lilithmon suspira y continúa con su relato.

-La verdad, Personamon ha estado buscando al verdadero elegido de los milagros desde hace mucho tiempo, también ha buscado a un elegido de la luz. Las antiguas escrituras dicen: _"En el signo de Tau, cuando las antaño brillantes estrellas muerán, y nuevas y más brillantes estrellas surjan en su sitio, un poder despertará y traerá paz y harmonia a los pueblos. En el albor de una nueva era, una prueba aparecerá en lejana isla, y se alzará una torre hecha de cuatro elementos, que serán los representantes de los mundos contaminados por la currupción de la obscuridad. En lo alto la personificación de un poder maligno... pero, este será derrotado por los **Ocho** elegidos y su luz milagrosa. Dentró de las filas de los nuevos mundos, un nuevo día esplendido espera a ser contemplado. Cuando las estrellas hayan girado, la llave aparecerá, y traerá un nuevo mundo y una nueva realidad." _Eso es más o menos lo que esta escrito en los libros antiguos, la cuestión es que todo se ha venido cumpliéndo. Dijo Lilithmon muy seria y enigmatica, y Seraphimon furioso golpea la barrera dónde estaban TK, Personamon, Veemon, Gatomon, y Lilithmon. -¡No la escuchen! Exclama Seraphimon, pero muchas dudas surgieron en la mente de los dos digimon. -¿Por qué dices que todo se ha cumplido? Pregunta Veemon muy curioso e intrigado, y Lilithmon asiente.

-El signo de Tau, estamos bajo su influencia en el digimundo desde antes de los Dark Masters, para ser exactos, desde hace 2000 años digitales, estamos bajo ese signo. Paralelamente, en el mundo humano, en el mundo real, nació un chico llamado curiosamente Taichi, pero que prefiere Tai, solo cambias la i por una u, y es Tau. La parte de la profecia de unas pruebas en una isla muy lejana, se refiere a la isla File, y la parte de la torre hecha de cuatro elementos, es la montaña espiral que crearon los Dark Masters. La parte de la personificación del mal, se refiere a Apocalimon y la batalla que tuvieron contra él, los ocho elegidos y su luz milagrosa, son los chicos que conocen y Kari. Pero, Personamon esta convencido de que alguien infiltro a un espia y un elemento falso, para vigilar a los elegidos desde adentró, por que en vez de los milagros apareció la esperanza. Dijo Lilithmon muy seria, y todos se sorprenden, y Seraphimon estaba furioso golpeando la barrera.

Pero, Veemon estaba curioso. -¿Por qué alguien se tomaría la molestia de infiltrar a un espia? Pregunta Veemon, y Lilithmon se voltea al océano, con una mirada pensativa. -Eso no lo sé. Dijo Lilithmon luego de una pausa, pero Personamon se voltea y sonrie. -¿Te arrepientes de decirles la verdad? Yo no. Si no puedes seguir con las revelaciones, con gusto yo terminó. Dijo Personamon con una sonrisa, y Lilithmon respinga. -¡Espera! Aun no es el momento... Dijo Lilithmon, pero Personamon se rie. -Claro que lo es, ¡no podría ser mejor momento! Dijo Personamon y con una fracción del poder del Tetraedro dibujo en la arena, unos complejos diagramas que explican complejos algoritmos.

Varios signos extraños y complejos, que representaban las distintas eras del digimundo, aparecen dibujadas en la arena, y todos se quedan sorprendidos de ver el signo de Tau. El signo de Tau era una T invertida, y un círculo con un punto de dónde surge la T, el círculo esta rodeado de un tríangulo y a un lado del tríangulo del lado derecho en la parte superior un signo 4 con un gancho en la parte inferior.

Personamon se voltea y empieza a explicar, lo que significan esos signos. -Hace mucho, durante el principio del digimundo, los sabios del digimundo tuvieron contacto con inteligencias superiores, esas inteligencias les enseñaron el secreto de los signos, por que el conocimiento es poder. Luego de muchos experimentos se creo una tecnologia más avanzada que ninguna, pero ciertas criaturas estaban envidiosas de estos avances, y uno de ellos descendió al digimundo antiguo, esa era el terrible Lucemon. Pero, aun con la terrible guerra desatada, no pudo desequilibrar el balance del digimundo, lo que ocaciono que aparecierá un héroe, el legendario Imperialdramon modo Paladín, quién salvo al digimundo del colapso total, y fundo a los caballeros sagrados que ahora están al servicio de King Drasil, pero en ese momento los poderes de todos los héroes caídos se repartieron entre todos los habitantes del digimundo. Con algunas excepciones, los Soberanos y Dios, crearon a una conciencia que mantuviera bajo control el Homeostasis y la Digientelekia, esa conciencia es Yggdrasil ahora llamado King Drasil. Esto lo hicieron para principalmente, impedir que hubierá un excesivo intercambió entre las dimensiones, cosa que sería muy peligrosa para ellos. También cerraron la puerta dimensional, que conectaba con las regiones superiores, y al hacerlo se rebelaron contra el plan y modelo de los "Verdaderos Dioses Creadores" los "Dioses Absolutos" y el "Supremo Dios del Digimundo, el Dios de la Unidad" Todas estas acciones las hicieron, impulsados por el deseo de poseer el poder del digimundo sin restricciones. Dijo Personamon muy serio explicando los fenómenos y la historia del digimundo, y Veemon y Gatomon estaban muy sorprendidos de saber todo esto, pero TK tenía sus dudas sobre si esto era verdad o no, aun así estaba escuchando con un extraño presentimiento.

Leyenda...

_"En los inmemoriales tiempos de **uno **de los principios del digimundo, su creación estaba vínculada con un mundo de materia, ambos mundos siendo uno y el mismo. En ese principio, Los Dioses Absolutos descendierón de un remoto espacio... Trayendo con ellos, los signos y el conocimiento, gérmen de la vida, y plantaron toda la vida, y un esquema perfecto de evolución, que siguiéndo un sistema perfecto de correspondencias y paradojas, traerá con el tiempo la evolución de la Forma perfecta."_

_"En los eones que pasaron después, los dioses absolutos crearon un modelo, en el cual se basaron para crear la Forma perfecta, este ser perfecto lo escondieron en un lugar secreto, y los Prototipos los formaron basándose en esa forma perfecta, todo iba avanzando en el plan."_

_"Con el tiempo, para ayudar con el plan y lo complejo que era crear un modelo puro, descidieron los Dioses Absolutos crear un ser, pero este ser debía ser un fragmento de la Forma Perfecta, para ser lo bastante fuerte y poderoso para sostener el plan evolutivo, de lo contrarió todo colapsaría. Así que usando un fragmento de la Forma Perfecta, crearon al Supremo Dios del digimundo, El Dios de la Unidad y este a su vez, se desdoblo en dos seres distintos, un Dios y una Diosa su compañera." _

_"Poco tiempo después, la divina pareja creo a los primeros digimon, y otros tantos habitantes del digimundo, los cuales conocieron a los Dioses. Estos les enseñaron todos los secretos del conocimiento, y los misterios de la magia les fueron enseñados. Pocos milenios después, floreció una cultura tan rica y tan prospera, que parecía como un pequeño pedazo del "paraiso dorado" alegoría de "aquello detrás del velo" palabras con las que los sabiós se referían al mundo original de los Dioses Absolutos."_

_"Entonces, con fragor estrepitoso el cielo se abre, y un ángel desciende en el digimundo primigenio, y este al ver las maravillas antiguas, se encoleriza y desata una guerra feroz. Los Dioses Absolutos le castigan, y este ser, Lucemon, es arrojado a lo profundo del "Hondera" la región más remota y apartada del digimundo, pero que aun ahí se alcanzaba con algo de esfuerzo, la luz y resplandor divino."_

_"Esto lo hicieron por las faltas cometidas por ese ser, pero luego aparece un ser del mundo real, y este usurpa parte del poder de los dioses. Y lo usa para crear un mundo aparentemente perfecto, pero, carente de harmonia. Luego desvía el poder de los dioses, y cierra el acceso a las regiones superiores."_

_"A partir de ese momento, el dios de la unidad es encerrado en lo profundo del digimundo, para impedir que su poder perturbará el mundo del habitante del mundo real, y los soberanos digimon usan esto de pretexto para ocupar gran parte de los territorios del digimundo. Provocando incontables guerras digitales para ocupar tantos territorios y dominios como les sea posible."_

_"La harmonia rota, provocó la aparición de toda clase de abominables seres nacidos de la obscuridad, y de toda clase de elementos, incluso la luz. Los profetas entonces vaticinaron el retorno de los verdaderos dioses, lo que desplazaría a las criaturas que se creían divinas, pero cuando los poderosos supieron esto, todos a una voz se unierón contra esto. Dios entonces se dedico a investigar todos los registros antiguos, de profetas, adivinos, sabios, y magos para comprender mejor las señales de esos tiempos."_

_"Lo que descubrió estaba intimamente vínculado con Imperialdramon modo Paladín, y su retorno para purificar todo el digimundo de una vez por todas."_

_"Para impedir esto, Dios mismo ordeno la extinción de todos los digimon de la especie de la que descendía Imperialdramon, luego, encerró en lo profundo de la zona obscura la espada legendaria de imperialdramon, y finalmente todos los legendarios digimetales de los milagros, los destruyo, salvo uno que fue rescatado del fuego por __**una **Ophanimon, que disentía de la voluntad de Dios, y salvo ese digimetal. Al hacerlo, Dios la maldijo y ella se convirtió en la reina de la zona obscura, la terrible Lilithmon, y para asegurarse de que nunca aparecierá de nuevo Imperialdramon, encerró para siempre la zona que conectaba con el muro de fuego, y el mar del quantum, para que su guardian no intervinierá, el poderoso y temible Urielmon." _

(Para saber más de Urielmon, vean Confesiones de Amor entre la Luz y los Milagros)

_"De este modo, Dios se creyó protegido, por que había encerrado o eliminado, o reprogramado a todos los que tenían alguna migaja del antiguo y verdadero conocimiento. Encerrando a los digimon en una existencia de depredadores y depredados, tal dualidad injusta no tiene nada que ver con el plan divino verdadero. Pero, sucedió que en el mundo real aparecieron las señales, y Dios temblo al pensar que su tiempo se agotaba."_

_"Por lo que envió toda clase de enemigos formidables a los elegidos, para que los destruyerán, y si eso no funcionaba entonces impidió la aparición de uno de los elegidos, y lo sustituyo por un elegido falso, un compañero falso, y un emblema con cresta falsos. De ese modo llegado a su tiempo, la mano derecha de Dios, Seraphimon, quién se ofreció voluntariamente, eliminaría a los elegidos que desarrollarán las marcas y las señales, y borraría su misma existencia de la memoria para impedir que se cumpla la profecia..."_

_Fin de la leyenda__..._

La voz de Personamon sonaba en profundo bajo, y medio siniestra como misteriosa, mientras iba recontando todo lo que se sabe en el digimundo desde tiempos inmemoriales...

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y aun TK volteo a ver a Lilithmon, por que ella estaba mencionada en la leyenda. Solo que ella era antes una Ophanimon, eso era lo más sorprendente para él, y también para Gatomon y Veemon. Seraphimon estaba furioso por que Personamon se atrevió a hablar de esas cosas prohibidas, y ahora llamo la atención de TK y de Veemon junto a Gatomon, Seraphimon furioso golpea la barrera con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Personamon continúa con las revelaciones.

Mientras Personamon estaba hablando, Matt que ya tenía rato que se había aparecido y ocultado, estaba igual escuchando muy pensativo, y no podía creer que tanta información les haya sido ocultada. Gabumon estaba igual de sorprendido, nunca se imagino esta clase de cosas, ocultas en la historia y lo peor era que fueron omitidas de manera deliberada. Eso es imperdonable.

Los ultimos rayos de luz del sol, brillan en un horizonte pronto cubierto de tinieblas, se acerca la noche, y se acerca la revelación final...

-Ahora, les diré la verdad, por que hay una verdad secreta. Esa es: Veemon, tú eres la reencarnación de Imperialdramon modo Paladín. Y no solo eso, con ayuda de la cresta de la luz, y el digihuevo de armadura de la luz, te puedes convertir en Gargoylemon y si las ataduras de plata se rompen, podrás digievolucionar en Urielmon, uno de los digimon legendarios más poderosos que existen. Por eso, los soberanos te vigilan a ti y a Davis, y Dios solo esta esperando una oportunidad para acabar con tu especie de una vez, de ese modo piensa que podrá evitar la profecia, ¡el muy iluso! Dijo Personamon con una carcajada al terminar de revelar la verdad, y Veemon se quedó de piedra, nunca se imagino esto de si mismo.

En ese momento, con un espantoso grito, la barrera se hace pedazos, ante el puño más poderoso de Seraphimon, que estaba furioso. Personamon se voltea sin inmutarse, y se pone de pie. -Te tomó bastante, ya estaba empezando a pensar que no recibirías de Dios el poder para destruir mi barrera. ¿Qué? ¿Ya estas cansado? Dijo Personamon con burla, y Seraphimon furioso desenvaina su espada, Excalibur, para destruir a Personamon. -¡¡Bastardo!! ¡Prepárate para morir y ser enviado al infierno! Exclama Seraphimon pero al tratar de moverse se da cuenta de que no puede, y al voltear a verse, vio varios hilos de plata casi invisibles a su alrededor, y al voltear a ver a Personamon vio que provenían de él.

-No. No más juegos, no puedes moverte, ni puedes aun que quieras tocarme siquiera, a menos que yo te lo diga. Verás, yo soy quién dicta las reglas de este juego, llamáme injusto, pero aquí el único bastardo eres tu, traidor. Ahora pelearé con todo mi poder, no voy a contenerme, ¡lucha conmigo como lo hiciste hace mil años, en la guerra del continente server, y también en el intento de invasión a Wichelny! Exclama Personamon y lanza un ataque con su monstruoso poder. -¡Rito de Eclipse! Exclama Personamon lanzando un poder que debilita la resistencia y la defensa de Seraphimon, quién se queda sorprendido de saber la referencia que le dijo.

Seraphimon se puso muy serio, y se pone en defensa ahora que ya puede volver a moverse, aun bajo la influencia del rito de eclipse y su sombra abominable. -Ya veo. Ahora entiendo un poco mejor quién eres. Personamon, realmente estuviste muy cerca de engañarme, pero ahora lo sé, ¡eres AncientThingmon! Creí que ya habiamos destruido la última colonia de ustedes, no importa, te destruiré de manera permanente esta vez. Dijo Seraphimon muy serio y comienza a luchar, y Gatomon se voltea para preguntar.

-¿Quién es AncientThingmon? Pregunta Gatomon muy curiosa e impresionada por el extraño nombre, no lo había escuchado antes, TK se voltea hacia Lilithmon, pero se quedan sorprendidos al ver el rostro horrorizado de Lilithmon que se llevo ambas manos a la boca, ella se puso tan pálida como al ver a un fantasma o a un monstruo verdadero. -No... no puede ser, es imposible, AncientThingmon se supone que murió. Dijo Lilithmon realmente sorprendida, y la batalla continúa.

Seraphimon choca su espada contra el ante brazo de Personamon, y luego lo acosa con una pregunta. -¿Cómo es que estas vivo? ¡Yo te destruí! Exclama Seraphimon muy serio, forcejeando con Personamon, quién sonrie obscura y maniacamente. -¡Sorpresa! ¡Digievolucione! Exclama Personamon y luego empuja a Seraphimon lejos de él con una patada, y una monstruosa energía como tentaculos de energía obscura surgen de su cuerpo, los tentaculos se lanzan como manos contra Seraphimon sujetándolo y aprisionándolo.

-¡¡Arrrrrrrrgh!! No, me atrapó. Exclama Seraphimon con sorpresa y dolor, y todos se sorprenden, y Personamon sonrie y se acerca con paso confiado a su enemigo. -Ha llegado tu hora, te revelaré lo que les pasa a los que son como yo. Te mostraré mi Verdadero Rostro, por que detrás de esta mascara se encuentra algo que nadie puede entender... o soportar... Dijo Personamon con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras se prepara para quitarse la mascara, Seraphimon se retuerce y trata desesperadamente de liberarse, sabe lo peligroso que es ver la identidad real de un digimon, y más uno tan peligroso como Personamon, el shock puede matarlo.

Justo ya estaba Matt por ordenar la digievolución de Gabumon, cuando del océano obscuro surge un resplandor. La noche había llegado, y todos pudieron percibirlo, y Personamon se detiene y suelta a Seraphimon, olvidando por completo la batalla.

Del océano de pronto unas burbujas salen, y luego de pronto Kari con Davis que parecía desmayado, aparecen finalmente. -¡Ayuda! Exclama Kari cargando a Davis para evitar que se hunda, y de inmediato Personamon lanza unos hilos de su mano izquierda, estos se atan a un árbol muerto entre las rocas, a orillas de la playa, y luego se lanza al agua y nada hacia ellos. -¡Kari sujetáte fuerte de mi! ¡Vamos a sacar a Davis! Dijo Personamon muy serio al llegar a dónde estaban ellos, y toma a Davis, mientras que Kari se sujeta de su espalda y cuello, y los hilos comienzan a jalarlos de regreso a la playa.

De inmediato Veemon y Gatomon se acercan para atender a sus compañeros. TK se acerca y Personamon siente el pulso de Davis. Kari mientras sujeta y a Davis de la cabeza muy fuerte, aun que estaba empapada, eso a ella no le importaba en lo más minimo. -¡Davis, Davis despierta por favor! Súplica Kari con algunas lágrimas, y Personamon asiente y sonrie. -No te preocupes Kari, Davis esta bien, solo esta inconsciente. Despertará en breve, y mientras tenemos que... Empezó a decir Personamon, cuando una sombra se posa detrás de él, Personamon se voltea y en el acto Seraphimon le corta la cabeza de tajo, con su espada excalibur.

La cabeza de Personamon sale volando en el aire, ante la horrorizada mirada de Kari, y luego se desintegra, el cuerpo sin cabeza de Personamon, comica y macabramente alza sus manos y se toca el espacio vacio de la cabeza, y luego se desploma en el piso donde se rompe como un espejo roto y se desintegra en datos hasta desaparecer.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante lo que vieron, la cruel indiferencia de Seraphimon ante los eventos, y Kari alza la voz con furia. -¡¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!! ¡¡Personamon me ayudo a sacar a Davis del océano obscuro!! Exclama Kari con furia sus ojos encendidos con acusación e ira, y Seraphimon muy calmado contesta mientras envaina su espada. -Solo era un digimon malvado, uno desviado y perverso, ¡se merece lo que le paso! Dijo Seraphimon con crueldad sin disimular, sin arrepentimiento de ninguna especie, todos se quedan completamente sorprendidos, hasta TK desconocia este lado de su compañero.

Kari lo miro con odio y repulsión, contesta muy seria. -No te lo voy a perdonar nunca, había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle a Personamon, y ahora por tu culpa ya no tendremos esas respuestas. Dijo Kari muy seria y molesta, pero Seraphimon indiferente se voltea.

-Eso no importa, ahora lo mejor será eliminar a Lilithmon también. Dijo Seraphimon pero al voltear él y los demás, Lilithmon ya no estaba, se había esfumado. -¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Adónde se fue esa bruja?! Exclama Seraphimon contrariado, y Matt se aparece y se acerca. -Eso no es importante, hay que sacar a Davis de aquí, y llevarlo a un hospital. Dijo Matt muy serio, todos se sorprenden de verlo aparecer, al poco rato aparecen los demás también, y Seraphimon revierte su forma a Patamon.

TK dio junto a Matt que confeso que vio todo, una somera explicación, y luego de que todos comprendieron que al parecer Personamon fue derrotado, y Davis y Kari ahora estaban a salvo, todos concuerdan en salir del océano obscuro.

Usando una improvisada camilla, se llevan a Davis, y TK estaba muy pensativo en varias cosas, esta última batalla dejo más preguntas que respuestas, y Kari estaba muy preocupada por Davis. Tai por su parte solo le preocupaba una cosa, ¿de verdad murió Personamon? ¿Y dónde esta el Tetraedro Resplandeciente? Se supone que mientras esa cosa este intacta, Personamon jamás morirá.

Aun que Tai lo buscó, no pudo encontrarlo y eso le daba mala espina, tal vez... Personamon no murió, y esto solo sea el principio de algo mucho más grande...

Más tarde...

Kari estaba enferma de preocupación, pero al ver que los medicos ya estaban atendiendo a Davis, eso la hizo sentir un gran alivio. Los medicos dijeron que Davis estaba perfectamente bien, y que solo esta inconsciente pero pronto iba a despertar.

Kari sonrie y se alegra mucho por Davis, y además ella tiene mucho que hablar con él, de muchas cosas como por ejemplo, su amor tan grande por él.

Kari al regresar a su casa, presta atención a lo que Gatomon le dijo de lo que paso, mientras estaban bajo el agua, y la historia secreta del digimundo.

Kari al escuchar toda la verdad, ahora sabe muy bien que es lo que tiene que hacer.

Kari debe de prepararse, para...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **

Así termina este impactante capítulo, muchos secretos y muchas preguntas se formulan en este capítulo, aun que Seraphimon mato a Personamon, ¿de verdad él murió?

Espero que les siga gustando esta increíble historia, y espero que le guste a Deivisgamer, y a todos los que siguen esta historia gracias. Un saludo a agitofang666 que puso favorito y seguimiento, gracias y espero que les guste esta historia a todos mis lectores.

Como vierón muchas cosas se han revelado, Veemon es el legendario Imperiadramon modo Paladín que salvo al digimundo antiguo, y parece que hay una conspiración contra los elegidos, y más precisamente contra Davis y Kari.

Las cosas se van a poner increíbles, por que el titulo del siguiente capítulo es: "Tetraedro Resplandeciente" dónde verémos que es lo que pasa alrededor de este artefacto legendario y misterioso, exploraremos su historia y su pasado. Además de que Davis pronto va a ponerse la ropa del Emperador, y va a ocupar ese sitio que antes se supone era exclusivo del alter ego de Ken.

Muchas sorpresas y giros, no se lo pierdan.

Estén atentos, nos leemos luego Yog fuera...


	6. Tetraedro Resplandeciente

Capítulo 6. "Tetraedro Resplandeciente"

Amanece en la ciudad de Odaiba, japón, y dentró de la habitación de Davis, lo vemos despertar luego de que han pasado tres días desde el secuestro de Personamon. En ese tiempo, Davis ha visto a sus amigos, y a seguido su vida normal, así como también se ha visto seguido con Kari.

Davis despierta temprano, y se levanta para comenzar su rutina, y se da una ducha rápida. El agua corría por su cuerpo, y su cabello había cambiado un poco, estaba ligeramente más largo, y cambio un poco su color, de rojo obscuro como vino, a un rojo puro escarlata, esto ha sido un cambio notable en él. Davis suspira y recuerda lo que paso al despertar luego de que fue arrojado al océano obscuro.

Kari estaba con él, y se encontraba recostado en una cama de hospital, dónde lo atendieron los medicos. No le paso nada, no se estaba ahogando aun que era agua, no le paso nada, casi se podía decir que podía respirar bajo el agua de ese lugar. Era muy extraño, pero por supuesto que eso no se lo dijeron a los medicos, y Kari estaba con él muy atenta a cualquier cosa que le pidierá. Había muchas preguntas y dudas en la mente de Davis, pero debido a que estaban bajo vigilancia tanto de los medicos, como de sus amigos, no podían hablar libremente. Pero, luego de darlo de alta, al siguiente día, Kari se apareció frente a su puerta, y se fue con él a la escuela, en el camino Kari le dijo en extracto todo lo que Gatomon y Veemon supieron de Lilithmon y de Personamon, antes de que él fuera borrado y tal vez derrotado por Seraphimon, y de Lilithmon antes de desaparecer.

La leyenda la supo, y Davis se quedó impactado de saber tanto, mucha información les había sido escondida deliberadamente, y eso hizo que Davis dudará de la voluntad de Gennai y de los soberanos. Muchas dudas se formarón en la mente de Davis, y Kari le confiesa que ella luego de saber todo esto, ya no puede confiar en Patamon que digievoluciona en Seraphimon. Algo esconde, eso es seguro, desde ese momento Kari ha estado muy cerca de Davis, y estos últimos días han sido normales, aun que hay una cierta tensa calma, como si en cualquier momento algo fuera a pasar.

Davis sale del baño, muy pensativo, y al entrar a su habitación, se pone su uniforme y se prepara para ir a la escuela. Davis sale de su habitación y ve a Veemon y a Gatomon en la sala, estaban viendo un programa de la tele, pero no solo a ellos los vio, si no a Kari. Davis estaba sorprendido de verla ahí, y ella se voltea con una sonrisa. -Buenos días Davis. Que bueno que ya despertaste, el desayuno ya casi esta listo, tu mamá esta haciendo unos hotcakes. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa divertida, y Davis estaba un poco boquiabierto. -Kari, ¿comó entraste? Pregunta Davis muy sorprendido, y Kari se levanta con una sonrisa, y le muestra un llavero con la llave de la puerta principal. -Tu mamá me dio la llave de la entrada la última vez que vine, dijo que lo mejor será que la tenga para no tener problema al entrar y salir cuando quiera. Dijo Kari muy risueña, y Davis se queda sorprendido, ¿en que esta pensando su mamá? Kari no es su novia ni nada de eso, a menos de que ella ya sepa algo.

Davis le mando una mirada a Veemon que luego es un chismoso, y él se hizo el desentendido, y la mamá de Davis, Rioko Motomiya sale de la cocina, y anuncia el desayuno. -Hijo, Kari-chan, ya esta el desayuno. Vengan si no se enfría. Dijo Rioko con una hermosa sonrisa, su hermoso y largo cabello rojo escarlata ahora se parecía al tono de cabello de Davis, eso quiere decir que tal vez él heredo ese tono de su madre, y no se había desarrollado así hasta ahora.

Davis y Kari seguidos de sus digimon entrán a la cocina, y Davis estaba sin saber que comentar de que, tal vez, su madre ya sepa de lo de Kari y él...

Davis estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, curioso, él puede enfrentarse a monstruos multi dimensionales, como Daemon y Malomyotismon, pero enfrentar a su madre con ella teniendo un conocimiento avanzado de lo que él hace en el terreno del amor, y eso es suficiente para desarmarlo. Kari se reía de lo gracioso que se portaba Davis, su querido compañero de tanto tiempo, nunca le aburre estar con él, y Davis al sentarse suspira un poco. -Hijo, ¿cuando le vas a pedir a Kari-chan que se venga a vivir aquí? Pregunta Rioko de pronto, y Davis estuvo a punto de que le de un infarto, Kari, Veemon y Gatomon empezaron a reirse, y Davis contesta muy nervioso.

-¡Mamá! ¡Es muy pronto para eso! Además, Kari y yo solo somos amigos. Dijo Davis muy nervioso, y Kari se reía muy divertida. -Así es, somos amigos "especiales". Dijo Kari muy divertida y pícara, y Davis se voltea con la boca abierta.

-¡Kari! ¡No, no mamá, no es lo que parece! Dijo Davis todo alterado, y Rioko asintió. -Ya veo, se conocen a ese grado, ¡me alegro mucho! Kari-chan por favor te encargo que hagas muy feliz a mi hijo, yo siempre he querido que mi hijo tenga una novia linda, y ahora finalmente ¡mi sueño se ha cumplido! ¡Soy muy feliz Davis hijo mío! ¡Les doy mi bendición! Dijo Rioko muy feliz y contenta, y Davis estaba que no se lo podía creer, con la boca abierta y muy gracioso, y Kari se arrima a Davis y lo toma del brazo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señora, yo siempre estaré con Davis y lo apoyaré en todo, ¡por que yo soy su amiga, compañera, y novia! Declará Kari a viva voz y muy feliz besa a Davis en la mejilla, y Rioko se alegra y asiente aprobatoriamente. -Muy bien, me alegro mucho Kari-chan, ay, soy tan feliz por mi hijo querido. Dijo Rioko con lágrimas de felicidad, y Davis estaba muy sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Más tarde...

Davis y Kari estaban caminando tranquilos hacia la escuela, y él seguía sin comprender como es que su mamá acepto que ya sean novios, era increíble para él, y Kari estaba contenta de que todo haya salido tan bien. -Kari, ¿por qué dijiste todo eso? Me sorprende que no hayas negado lo que mi mamá estaba insinuando, ¿no temes que tus padres desaprueben nuestra relación? Pregunta Davis muy preocupado por que no quiere provocar ningún problema a Kari, y ella se voltea y lo abraza del brazo mientras sonrie con dicha.

-No temo nada Davis. Soy tu novia, ¿ya olvidaste que te declare mi amor antes del secuestro de Personamon? No estaba mintiendo, de veras te amo Davis. Además, no hay ningún problema, mis padres ya saben de mis sentimientos por ti, y están igual de contentos que los tuyos. Jijijiji, Davis te amo, quiero estar contigo para siempre. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa de dicha y alegría, y Davis estaba sorprendido de que sus padres ya lo sepan y estén de acuerdo, pero aun tenía sus dudas, ¿que van a pensar sus amigos? Olvida eso, ¿comó va a reaccionar Tai? Davis no quiere que Tai se ponga violento, y empiece a golpearlo por acercarse a Kari.

Davis estaba muy nervioso, y Kari estaba muy contenta de estar con él, nunca antes se había sentido así de bien. Kari se acerca y de pronto le da un beso a Davis en la boca, y Davis se queda sorprendido pero le corresponde, y luego los dos se separan. -Jijijiji, te amo Davis. Ven rápido, ya casi llegamos a la escuela. Dijo Kari con inmensa alegría, y Davis asintió y sonrió un poco más tranquilo.

Davis solo espera que estos hermosos momentos junto a Kari, duren para siempre, así como la paz en la que estan viviendo.

Más tarde en la secundaria Nakatomi...

Kari vestida de porrista, estaba animando al equipo en un importante partido, y mientras Davis estaba dribleando a sus oponentes con gran habilidad, y al ponerse a distancia de tiró, lanza una patada y el balón sale volando dibujando una línea y luego una curva perfecta, el portero falla totalmente al intentar bloquear el balón, y Davis anota un gol. Davis celebra con su equipo, y Kari se alegra de que haya metido gol, el silbato suena, medio tiempo.

Davis estaba en su descanso, tomando agua de su botella de ejercicio, y Kari estaba con las porristas, y estas sonrien y se alegran de ver al chico popular de la escuela, TK, quién se acerca para hablar con Kari. -Veo que el partido va bien, y que estas disfrutando de ser porrista Kari. Dijo TK con una sonrisa, y Kari se voltea y asiente con una sonrisa. -Es verdad, decidí entrar con las porristas por que me faltaba una actividad como esta. Dijo Kari con sinceridad, y TK asiente. -Ya veo, Ken me dijo que estabas apoyando al equipo de Davis. Pero, parece que todo va bien. Nuestro equipo va ganando. Dijo TK notando el marcador, 2-0 a favor del equipo de Davis, y Kari asintió. -Así es, Davis acaba de meter un gol increíble, debisto verlo. Dijo Kari muy contenta y emocionada, y TK asiente con media sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo más bien creo que lo que quiero ver es una confesión. Dijo TK encaminando la conversación al punto que quería, y Kari lo miro extrañada. -¿Una confesión? ¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunta Kari extrañada de su comentario, y TK se acercó en la banca. -Así es. Hace tres días, durante el secuestro de Davis, dijiste que estabas hablando con Davis, sospeche un poco de eso. Pero, ahora ya sé por que, te vi hablando con Sora y Yolei en el pasillo, antes de que saltaras por el portal, y supe tus sentimientos. Dijo TK con una sonrisa, y Kari se sorprende de ver que ya sabe.

TK continúa. -Kari, supe tus verdaderos sentimientos ese día, por que escuche como les hablabas a las chicas del amor que sientes por un chico. Y claro que me sorprendí, de saber lo mucho que estas enamorada de mí, por eso estabas con Davis, le estabas pidiendo que te deje en paz para que puedas acercarte a mí, ¿verdad? Me alegro mucho por eso, Kari yo siento lo mismo por ti. Dijo TK adelantando los hechos, y Kari estaba muy sorprendida de ver su confusión, y se pone de pie frente a él. -Espera TK, te estas adelantando, yo la verdad... Empezó a decir Kari cuando suena de nuevo el silbato, y Kari es interrumpida y se retira con el resto de las chicas a tomar su lugar, y TK estaba sonriendo muy confiado por lo que creía.

Kari estaba preocupada por que TK le ha confesado sus sentimientos, pero debido a una confusión, y Kari no quiere que se difunda esta confusión, por que la verdad ella esta enamorada de Davis no de TK.

Mientras Kari estaba pensando en una forma de decirle a TK que no lo ama, y que todo fue una confusión por que ella esta enamorada de Davis, los chicos entrán al campo de juego. Davis entrá al campo con un paso ligero, cuando de pronto su vista se nubla, se siente medio raro, y la cabeza le da vueltas. -¿Qué me pasa...? Se dijo Davis a si mismo mientras se siente mal y raro, la vista se le nubla por momentos, figuras borrosas se veían a su alrededor, y signos misteriosos fulguraban a dónde miraba, Davis intenta mantenerse de pie pero al final se cae al piso.

Las chicas estaban discutiendo la rutina que iban a realizar, cuando una chica grita al ver a Davis desplomarse, Kari se sorprende y voltea. Los pom poms se caen de las manos de Kari, al ver a Davis en el piso, y ella corre de inmediato para atenderlo. Kari junto al maestro y el entrenador, vieron a Davis que estaba mal, tenía una respiración agitada parecía que tenía fiebre, y estaba casi inconsciente.

Los profesores cargaron a Davis, para llevarlo a la enfermeria, al mismo tiempo que Kari los seguía muerta de preocupación por Davis. -No, Davis, tienes que resistir... Dijo Kari muy emotiva y preocupada, y los maestros se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos de Kari por Davis, se tuvo que detener por un momento el partido antes de reanudarlo, y TK se sorprende de lo que le paso a Davis.

Pero más sorprendido estaba al ver a Kari que se vio tan preocupada por Davis, nunca la había visto tan afectada como en ese momento.

Más tarde...

_Sueño... _

Davis estaba soñando, o tal vez, delirando, por que tuvo varias visiones extrañas. Davis soñó con una figura femenina que lo llama, desde un sitio muy lejos... demasiado lejos... la voz se repetía varias veces.

Lo estaba llamando insistentemente, pero aparte de la voz que lo llamaba, había varios sonidos y visiones extrañas. Davis sentía que caía en un abismo, de insondable profundidad, por que se ubicaba en un sitio inmenso y desconocido, un espacio sin límites ni fronteras. Un lugar mucho muy apartado del tiempo y el espacio normales, en ese sitio estaba seguro de ver y escuchar voces, susurros y gritos lejanos...

Davis vio un inmenso monticulo, y en su sima vio también un monolito... Era una piedra negra, pero, no estaba seguro del color, por que todo se veía blanco o negro, como si el color se hubierá extinguido. Todo lo veía muy raro, a su alrededor una presencia extraña se podía percibir a medias, ligeramente escondido en la extraña arena del aparente infinito desierto dónde se encontraba, actualmente no podía saber dónde estaba.

Davis trata de moverse en una dirección, pero de pronto el escenario cambia, el monticulo se acerca y se puede ahora observar de cerca el monolito. Era una piedra tallada de una sola pieza, gigantesca y extraña, y al acercarse Davis pudo ver que era sin fallas, no había grietas ni señal de deterioro alguno. Salvo por las marcas talladas, estaba perfecta e intacta.

Davis se acercó, y al tocarla pudo escuchar muy lejos, un sordo gruñido monstruoso, que parecía venir de muy lejos...

Era como un grito gigantesco que era opacado por la distancia, pero que aun así lo podía escuchar clara y perfectamente. Davis no sintió miedo, por extraño que parezca él sonrió, y al tocar la piedra pudo contra toda explicación, meter su mano dentró de la piedra.

Fantasticamente y de lo más extraño, al sacar la mano de la piedra, pudo ver como saco un cristal, con la forma de un tetraedro.

Davis estaba sorprendido de ver este cristal, era negro y tenía unas vetas doradas surcando su superficie, y al mirarlo a la extraña luz cromatica del sol medio cubierto de nubes, se podía ver en su superficie una perfecta forma geométrica muy compleja, Davis no podía describirla, y hasta parecía que podía emitir un brillo propio, la luz parecía provenir del cristal.

Davis estaba sorprendido de ver este cristal tan extraño, su forma no le parecía natural, era un tetraedro perfecto, y era muy extraño su brillo.

Algo estaba escrito con signos como jeroglifos curvos y extraños, pero Davis no podía leerlos ni comprenderlos, se parecían en parte a la extraña escritura del digimundo, pero no. No eran como esos signos, estas caprichosas formas curvas y líneas rectas rematadas por puntos son desconocidos para él. Davis vio las mismas formas como escritura en la piedra monolitica, y de pronto empezó a escuchar unas voces, eran muy fuertes, pero lejanas al mismo tiempo.

Pero Davis no entendía que le decían, salvo por una voz que sonaba con un atronador ruido de fondo, Davis se tapa los oidos, pero aun así la escuchaba perfectamente a la voz. Todo le daba vueltas a Davis en la cabeza, y se sintió a punto de caerse al piso.

_"Davis... el tetraedro es tuyo... lleválo contigo... descubre la verdad... solo tú puedes hacerlo... recuerda lo que suprimiste... ellos no quieren que recuerdes... pero no pueden detenerte... no pueden denerlo... no pueden detenernos..."_

_"Las estrellas... Davis... están cerca... ven... por favor... te nececitamos..."_

Así decía la voz, lejana, poderosa, y extraña por que no podía saber ni por su tono o palabras, si era de él o ella. Era una voz solamente, pero, sin ser voz realmente...

De pronto Davis se quito las manos de los oidos, al sentir una presencia cerca, y al voltear al monolito, vio un ser humanoide bajar como una araña desde la cima del monolito.

_"...Davis..."_

Dijo el ser por medio de la telepatia, y Davis vio que era como un muñeco de madera, con movimientos raros al bajar en cuatro por una pared vertical.

Al ver a ese monstruo Davis se da la vuelta, y corre para alejarse, mientras que el ser salta desde el monolito, y aterriza en el piso, para perseguir a Davis. El escenario cambio, era ahora un tunel obscuro y horrible, lleno de humedad y huesos por doquier, tirados sin orden por el suelo.

Esqueletos completos tirados en el piso, o encadenados a la pared, con grilletes y cadenas, y toda clase de huesos de todo tamaño. El ser estaba detrás de Davis, persiguiéndolo por infinitos pasillos llenos de huesos, y casi completamente obscuros. Al voltear atrás podía ver al extraño ser, era un muñeco con una cabeza cuadrada y un solo ojo, su cuerpo de madera era extraño.

Simulaba un hombre de tamaño natural, casi de la misma estatura que Davis, la madera era roja, en la cromatica pesadilla que era este sitio, el rojo destacaba claramente. Era un monstruo que perseguía a Davis a pasos lentos y firmes, pero le estaba dando alcance, a pesar de que Davis estaba corriendo el ser le estaba alcanzando.

_"...Somos uno... de dos surgen uno... el tetraedro... viene de... afuera... muy... muy... lejos de este mundo... lejos del tiempo... y el espacio... lejos del orden..."_

Murmuraba monotonamente el ser mientras avanza caminando por pasillos infinitos de pesadilla...

De pronto Davis se encontraba delante de una puerta, al final del pasillo, pero estaba cerrada, sin embargo la llave colgaba de un gancho en la pared.

Davis toma la llave, y abre la puerta, al entrar de inmediato cierra la puerta, y se siente por un momento a salvo de aquel horror. Davis con respiración agitada se voltea, y por un momento se lleva un susto, por que vio en la casi obscuridad, una mesa junto a una pared, con una vela encendida, y un espejo de cuerpo completo. Davis con paso vacilante, se acerca a la mesa, y ve un sobre con una carta.

Davis toma el sobre y lo abre, para leer la carta, a la luz de la vela. Esta tenía un solo mensaje:

_"...No hay salida..."_

Rezaba la carta, escrita con tinta, y manchada con viejas huellas de sangre. Davis estaba un poco asustado, no sabía dónde estaba, y tenía la impresión de que al salir del océano obscuro algo paso. Algo fue suprimido de su memoria, trataba de recordar por estos últimos tres días, pero nada. Esto era de lo más frustrante para Davis, y luego centrá su atención en el espejo.

Davis se acercó al espejo, y al ver su imagén reflejada, se sorprende y asusta. La imagén reflejada, era de él pero vestido de forma rara, era un traje púrpura y su cabello un poco alborotado, y lo peor eran los lentes dorados con la lente púrpura, era la imagén del emperador pero ya no era Ken, sino que el nuevo emperador era él.

Ya no era de cabello negro con púrpura, si no que ahora la imagén del nuevo emperador era un joven pelirrojo.

Davis se sorprende, y de pronto escucha que golpean en la puerta, y se voltea, y ve como la puerta se hace astillas debido a los golpes del monstruo. Davis ve al monstruo lanzarse hacia él, y grita con horror.

_Fin del sueño..._

Kari estaba al lado de Davis mientras estaba inconsciente, tal vez estaba dormido, por que murmuraba cosas. Kari no soportaba estar sin Davis, lo ama tanto, y verlo sufrir por una pesadilla, por que era obvio que era una pesadilla lo que tenía. Kari ya sabe lo que es eso, y como se siente uno impotente y vulnerable, durante una pesadilla los peores temores conscientes o subconscientes afloran en toda su horrida belleza.

Kari toma la mano derecha de su adorado Davis, y la pone en su mejilla con una tenue lágrima por él. -Oh, Davis, resiste amor mío. Murmuró Kari sintiendo la angustia de Davis como si fuera la propia, el vínculo que ella siente con él se hace cada vez más fuerte. Kari solo puede sentir amor, y una gran adoración por Davis, esto es debido a las acciones de Davis, las cuales Kari ha visto y son honestas y valientes, eso es lo que ella más admira y adora en Davis, su inquebrantable valor, su temple amigable, y su presencia milagrosa, como la pluma azul de un ángel que cayó del infinito azul del cielo.

Todo esto y mucho, mucho más es Davis para ella, se ha enamorado profundamente de él, y siente tantas cosas en su corazón. Kari quiere compartir todo esto con Davis, desde que se dio cuenta de su amor por él, desde ese momento ha querido decirle todo lo que ella siente dentró de su corazón por él.

De pronto Kari ve a Davis soltar un grito, y manoteando en el aire, y Kari con desesperación trata de calmarlo mientras lo sujeta de las manos. -¡Davis despierta, es una pesadilla, soy yo, yo, Kari! ¡No tengas miedo aquí estoy yo! Dijo Kari deteniendo los movimientos de Davis, y él se recobra poco a poco, y ve que ha despertado, y estaba en una cama de la enfermería. Kari a su lado estaba muy preocupada por él, y Davis se recupera y se recuesta en la cama otra vez, con un suspiro de alivio. -Kari, perdón, no quería asustarte. Dijo Davis apenado por su despertar tan violento, pero Kari se acercó se inclino y negó con la cabeza. -No Davis, no debes disculparte. Sufriste una pesadilla, pero aquí estoy mi amor, yo siempre voy a estar contigo. Dijo Kari y se inclina y besa a Davis en los labios, y Davis siente el beso tan bien, lo necesitaba y ella también.

Los dos se quedan mirando sin decir nada, y luego Davis sonrie. -Kari, gracias por todo, no sé que haría sin ti. Dijo Davis realmente agradecido con ella, y Kari se ruboriza un montón, y sonrie amorosa. -Ay Davis, no tienes que agradecer, yo te amo y no es molestia ayudarte siempre que pueda. Dijo Kari con inmensa alegría, y Davis sonrió feliz.

En ese momento al moverse para salir de la cama, Davis siente algo pesado en su bolsillo, y al sacarlo él y Kari se llevan una inmensa sorpresa.

Davis saco de su bolsillo, y de la pesadilla, el mismo tetraedro que soñó...

Davis sintió como si se fuera a caer ante el vértigo de lo que vio, y Kari estaba muy sorprendida, el tetraedro que se supone usaba Personamon ahora lo tenía Davis. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Tai estaba muy preocupado buscando este mismo objeto, por que tal parece que mientras este intacto, Personamon no moriría.

Davis sintió ganas de arrojarlo al piso, estrellarlo contra el piso, y machacarlo con un martillo, pero antes de que pudierá hacer algo, la puerta se abre, y se ve a la enfermera y a algunos de los chicos junto a TK, entrar para ver como se encontraba Davis.

Rápido Davis guarda el tetraedro y saluda a sus amigos, guardando el secreto de la existencia del tetraedro, y Kari le sigue la corriente y tampoco dijo nada. Tai estaba aliviado de que no le paso nada grave a Davis, y él se excusa diciendo que lo más probable fue que se desmayo por estar un poco anémico. Mucho esfuerzo y ejercicio para alguién debilitado por la anemía.

La enfermera apoya el comentario de Davis, y le aconseja dormir bien, comer bien y saludable, y no hacer demasiados esfuerzos. Luego la enfermera se retira, y Tai sonrie. -Me alegro de que no te paso nada Davis, cuando supimos lo que te paso nos preocupamos. Dijo Tai con sinceridad, y Davis sonrió. - No se preocupen amigos, estoy bien solo fue mucho esfuerzo, pero me voy a cuidar. Dijo Davis con sinceridad, y todos asientieron, y TK le manda una mirada a Kari, y sonrie por que quiere hablar con ella más tarde.

Más tarde en el jardín de la escuela...

Kari entrá al jardín de la escuela, por que TK la llamo para hablar de algo, aun que ya sabe de que. Kari sabe los sentimientos de TK, él se los declaro hoy mismo, pero ella no esta enamorada de él. Solo Davis es el único al que ama.

TK sonrie al ver a Kari entrar, pero ella estaba muy seria, y sabe que aun que le duela a TK, ella debe de decirle la verdad. TK se acerca, y trata de besar a Kari, pero ella se aleja. -Kari que bueno verte, ¿qué pasa? Dijo TK al ver a Kari reticente a acercarse a él, y Kari se resiste a besarlo. -No TK, lo lamento pero, yo no te amo. Lo que sea que escuchaste o que creías, no es. Por que la verdad, yo si estoy enamorada, pero no de ti, estoy enamoradísima de Davis. Por eso estaba con Davis en su habitación, por que lo amo mucho. Perdón, pero no puedo amarte, no quiero traicionar a Davis mí único amor. Dijo Kari con total seriedad, no estaba jugando, y TK se queda sorprendido. -¡¿Qué?! Pero, yo estaba seguro de que le dijiste a Sora y a Yolei que era yo de quién estabas enamorada. Dijo TK muy sorprendido, pero Kari negó con la cabeza.

Kari sonrie medio triste. -Lo lamento TK, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no te amo. Eres muy cercano a mí, pero, te veo como si fueras un hermano de mi edad, no como un chico que pueda amar de forma romántica. Lo lamento, si te confundiste con mis palabras, pero yo amo a Davis y no deseo separarme de él nunca. Dijo Kari muy seria y sus ojos estaban tristes por tener que decirle eso a TK, pero era necesario para evitar malentendidos.

TK estaba sorprendido y molesto de que Davis sea el favorito de Kari, y ella luego de dar esta explicación, se retira para ir con Davis y acompañarlo de camino a su casa. TK los vio juntos salir de la escuela, y se sintió celoso de Davis, y él estaba contento de recibir el apoyo de Kari, y ella estaba súper contenta de estar con Davis.

Sin emabargo cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la escuela, Kari voltea a ver a Davis, y medio preocupada le pregunta. -Davis, ¿qué piensas hacer con ese tetraedro? Pregunta Kari medio preocupada por la misteriosa aparición de ese objeto, era muy raro y se supone le perteneció a Personamon. Davis saca de su bolsillo el tettaedro, y lo mira junto a Kari, y luego contesta con un suspiro. -Espero poder descubrir un poco más de esta cosa, antes de destruirla, no te preocupes Kari. Dijo Davis con una mirada seria y pensativa, y Kari asiente y sabe que ese objeto guarda muchos secretos, y no pueden simplemente destruirlo sin antes aprender un poco más de él.

Luego de decir eso, Davis y Kari llegan a la recidencia Motomiya, la cual estaba desde que Davis regreso con su familia de estados unidos, justo enfrente del edificio de departamentos dónde vive Kari, ahora son vecinos. Davis luego de la batalla contra Malomyotismon, se fue por un año a vivir con su familia a estados unidos, a su regreso cual va siendo la sorpresa de Davis, la casa de Kari queda justo frente a la de él, y desde ese momento los dos han pasado sin querer más tiempo juntos. Davis y Kari solo tienen trece, pero sus vidas de cierta forma avanzan a un ritmo más o menos acelerado, sus padres aprueban que estén juntos, cosa que aun tiene desconcertado a Davis un poco.

Kari entrá en la casa junto a Davis, y se sintieron a gusto, sus digimon los saludan, y Davis vio que su madre salio al supermercado, y su padre aun no regresa de la oficina, y Jun parece que esta con unas amigas de la universidad. Kari se sienta en el sófa, y sonrie. -Bueno, es seguro que tus padres confien en nosotros Davis, vivimos practicamente juntos, solo nos separa la calle de afuera, y tal vez algunos muros. Pero, la verdad creo que nuestros padres ya se sospechaban que ibamos directo a quedarnos juntos Davis, digo para cualquiera es muy obvio que nos amamos mucho Davis querido. Dijo Kari pícaramente y se reía muy contenta, y Davis deja su mochila en su habitación, y se regresa a la sala, mientras le contesta a Kari. -La verdad, a mí me sigue dando vueltas la cabeza por lo de esta mañana, cielos si fuera por mi madre ella ya nos casaba Kari. Y también ella es muy amiga de tu madre Kari, ¿no será esto una conspiración de nuestras madres? Digo, es muy extraño, fuimos al mismo jardín de niños, y hasta dónde puedo recordar siempre mi madre y la tuya han sido muy abiertas, en el asunto de vernos juntos. Es sospechoso para mí. Dijo Davis yse sienta frente a Kari, y ella se rie feliz por lo que dijo Davis.

Kari decide decirle un secreto a Davis. -Bueno Davis, si quieres saber la verdad, mi mamá me comento una vez que su sueño siempre ha sido que yo o Tai, nos cacemos con Jun o contigo, por que su amiga tu madre y ella prometieron que cuando tuvieran hijos los casarían para ser una familia unida. Cuando lo supe me impacto, pero con el tiempo empezó a gustarme la idea de permanecer contigo, y así fue como inicio mi enamoramiento de ti, jijijiji ahora yo no cambio mi vida por nada del mundo, te amo Davis. Dijo Kari muy feliz, y se levanta para sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

Davis le corresponde, y los dos se besan con amor, y tanto Veemon como Gatomon se mueren de la alegría de verlos juntos, como ellos.

Más tarde...

Era de noche, y Davis se asoma por el balcón de su habitación, y vio a Kari que justo en el edificio del frente lo saluda. Davis sonrie y le devuelve el saludo, y luego de intercambiar unos mensajes con el movil, Davis entrá a su habitación y ve el tetraedro en la mesa. Davis se acerca, y al tocarlo sintió algo muy extraño.

De pronto estaba en el digimundo, frente a la entrada de una cueva desconocida. Davis se sorprende no se esperaba ser transportado de esa manera.

Davis se decide y entrá en la cueva, un largo túnel se extendía bajo tierra, y al final del túnel una de esas puertas súper modernas automaticas de acero, y al acercarse un escanner se activa, y suena una voz mecánica.

_"Sujeto identificado. Acceso concedido. Bienvenido Emperador."_

Davis se quedó sorprendido, adentró una tenue luz verde, y un montón de equipo de laboratorio súper moderno y sofisticado, varios capullos de vida y maquinas de soporte vital, y muchos planos y maquinas. -¿Qué es este lugar? Se pregunta Davis a si mismo, y su pregunta recibe una repentina respuesta. -Este es el refugió y laboratorio de Personamon. Él te lo heredó Davis, para que sea más fácil el que cumplas con tu misión. Dijo alguien detrás de él, Davis se sorprende y se voltea.

Davis vio a Lilithmon, Bacomon y Reapmon de nuevo, pero junto a ellos había otro digimon extraño, un androide digimon muy extraño, era del tamaño de un niño, y tenía la mitad derecha de su rostro cubierto por una mascara metalica fusionado a su rostro y a su piel, y la mitad izquierda estaba descubierta y mostraba piel casi humana. Tenía puesta una armadura de aspecto futurista, y Davis nunca lo había visto antes.

-¡¿Lilithmon?! Pero, ¿comó es que estas aquí? Pregunta Davis medio sorprendido, y Lilithmon de inmediato se postra en el piso lo mismo que Bacomon y Reapmon, y hasta el extraño androide digimon hizo lo mismo.

-Bienvenido su alteza, este humilde refugió es suyo para que haga con él lo que quiera, nosotros sus siervos estamos preparados para servirle de cualquier modo posible. La tarea de destruir a sus enemigos, y pacificar al digimundo no será fácil, pero yo Lilithmon le prometo solemnemente que lo ayudare en todo. Su alteza este será el sitio desde dónde comenzará la transformación del digimundo. Dijo Lilithmon muy seria y solemne, y Davis se quedó sorprendido.

Entonces el androide digimon sonrie y se presenta. -Mi señor, permita que me presente, me llamo Prospectormon, y soy la primera forma en novato del que conoció como el mega Personamon. Seraphimon no lo destruyo, él pensó que sí pero no. El tetraedro ha escogido a su nuevo dueño, y ha revivido la memoria de Personamon en mí. Esto es así por que soy un digimon Roguelike, puedo morir, pero no permaneceré muerto, reviviré y volveré a comenzar desde cero. Señor emperador, permita que le ofrezca mis servicios como su fiel ayudante. Esto es por el bien del digimundo, solo usted puede hacerlo. Dijo Prospectormon muy serio, y Davis se quedó sorprendido, de ser un chico normal que es un elegido, paso ahora a ser un emperador con un laboratorio listo para hacer toda clase de experimentos.

Davis no quiere hacer el mal, solo quiere ayudar a los digimon, y recuperar su memoria la cual le fue arrebatada por alguién.

El tetraedro brilla por un momento, y Davis se queda pensativo. Davis sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer...

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**


	7. La guerra del pasado

Capítulo 7. "La guerra del pasado"

Hace mucho tiempo...

Cuando el primer sistema operacional del digimundo, entró completamente en estado activo, el Yggdrasil era joven, lozano, y robusto.

Hoy...

A más de cinco mil años digitales de eso, el Yggdrasil esta al borde del colapso. Por que muy tarde se ha descubierto su insuficiencia, el digimundo antes era mantenido por un sistema mucho más avanzado que el actual, pero, esté fue abandonado por los soberanos y Dios, quienes juzgaron que era mejor dejarle el mantenimiento del digimundo al árbol del mundo.

Grave error...

[Daisuke Motomiya, alias, Davis]

El actual emperador del digimundo, ha visto personalmente como la insuficiencia del servidor principal del sistema, ha llevado a una guerra tras otra a los digimon, quienes desesperados por su superviviencia, se alistan para destruir a todo aquel que se deje, todo con el único proposito de tener suficiente para comer y vivir en paz.

Frente a Davis un ejército de digimon, liderados por Tactimon, y algunos más de los temibles generales digimon, y del lado de Davis sus aliados, ganados a duras penas luego de incontables batallas. Davis sentado en un trono de ébano, vestido como el emperador digital, observa no solo a sus enemigos, si no a sus antiguos amigos, quienes ahora se preparan para atacarlo, y sobra decir que escogieron el lado equivocado.

-Mi lord. Dijo Personamon susurrando mientras esta postrado a su derecha, y Davis observa el campo de batalla, y alza una mano. -¿Por qué razón, nadie puede ver que no deseo el mal ni el daño de nadie? ¿Por qué todos, hasta mis amigos, se oponen a mi plan? ¿No ven que esto es por el bien común? Pregunta Davis a su general con gran pesar, y Personamon con solemnidad responde. -Es inevitable que el gran hombre se quede solo, el líder verdadero siempre esta solo. Y más aun cuando se dedica a hacer lo correcto, hacer el bien no convence a todos. Pero, por eso el gran hombre debe de levantarse, y demostrar su fuerza. Dijo Personamon para recordarle a Davis cual es su verdero proposito.

_"Despierta tu verdadero Yo, Davis..."_

El recuerdo de esa voz, hizo que Davis bajara su mano.

-Muerte... Dijo Davis con voz tremula, y pone su mano derecha sobre su cara, a su señal, todos los cañones y artillería, abren fuego. La totalidad de la inmensa fortaleza de Davis, una fortaleza inexpugnable Aerea, Maritima y Terrestre, con cientos no, miles de millones de Digimon maquina, trabajando como hormigas en todas partes, disparando sus cañones, la totalidad del Imperio del Metal se ha levantado y a declarado la guerra contra sus adversarios. Los enemigos de su ilustre Emperador.

Las hostilidades comienzan, Tactimon envía todas sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que Garudamon se prepara y toma a los elegidos, para llevarlos al aire y atacar el sitio descubierto desde dónde Davis los esta observando.

Tactimon sube también, y mientras la inmensidad móvil de la súper fortaleza, avanza destruyendo todo a su paso.

Personamon voltea y advierte a su señor del plan enemigo, y Davis abre los ojos, y los gira para ver, entre los dedos, a Garudamon volar y dirigirse hacia él.

De las manos de Garudamon, saltan TK y Tai, junto a Seraphimon y Wargreymon desde el aire, y Tactimon salta támbién. -¡Davis! Exclama con ira TK, y desde el aire desenvaina una espada, y Davis que no solo es un emperador, si no que también es uno de los más poderosos generales, se levanta con calma, y alza su mano.

Ante la asombrada mirada de todos, Davis logra materializar digitalmente una espada, pero no cualquier espada, si no la más poderosa espada de todas.

"La temible hoja del destino: Almagesto"

Usando esta espada, Davis recibe el ataque de TK, y con un gracioso movimiento, lo desvía y entierra en un segundo la espada de TK, y lo pone de rodillas con su espada en su cuello. Todos se quedaron pasmados al ver la habilidad y rápidez de Davis.

-Takeru... Dijo Davis con tristeza, y TK lo miraba con odio. -¡Eres un traidor Davis! ¡Aliarte con el enemigo y declarar una absurda guerra! ¡Todo por un capricho tuyo! Exclama TK con ira y odio, pero Davis lo ignora y observa la situación. Wargreymon esta esperando un descuido, y Seraphimon esta observando sin ser visto, obviamente buscaba el centro de mando, y el generador principal, dónde esta guardado el Tetraedro.

Arriba, Garudamon esta con el resto de los elegidos, y ahí estaba Kari observando atentamente, y Davis no quiere realmente cometer una masacre frente a ella. De pronto Tactimon se mueve, pero Davis lo fulmina con la mirada, y TK se exaspera. -¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Voltea a verme cuando te hablo! Exclama TK furioso, pero Davis no cayó en su trampa, y sin voltear a verlo habla. -Ustedes me juzgan como un traidor, pero, mi único crimen verdadero no es esta guerra. Si no, desear un mundo de paz y prosperidad para todos los digimon y humanos. Ahora, me doy cuenta de que este deseo no complace a todos, hay intereses egoístas y mezquinos en su alianza. ¿Por qué se juntan para derrotarme? ¿Es por que soy el nuevo emperador? O quizás sea, ¿por qué son manipulados por "alguién" que no les dice toda la verdad? Pregunta Davis y todos se detienen por un momento confundidos, aun Kari desde su sitio con los demás, tenía hasta hace rato la firme creencia de que Davis, a la primera los atacaría para matarlos. Pero no, se detuvo y estaba hablando con ellos, a pesar del ensordecedor estruendo de los cañones y de la batalla.

Algo no esta bien...

De pronto Tactimon temiendo que el hechizo sobre los elegidos, se rompa y despierten, se lanza a gran velocidad contra Davis, solo para ser detenido por Personamon, que se puso en un pestañeo frente a él. -¡Sorpresa! ¡Dark Paralax! Exclama Personamon y libera una energía que golpea a Tactimon y lo deja tendido en el piso.

Todos se sorprenden de la fuerza de Personamon, y Davis retira la hoja de la espada del cuello de TK. -Vete ahora, y no vuelvan a ponerse en mi camino. Dijo Davis para perdonarles la vida, y TK se sorprende, atrás de Davis una cantidad increíble de Digimon maquina y demonios, incluso ángeles estaban respaldando a su señor, y lo más sorprendente era que ninguno era un esclavo sin voluntad como ocurrió en el tiempo de Ken, si no que todos lo seguían por voluntad propia.

TK se levanta del piso, y le manda una mirada de odio a Davis. -Esto no ha terminado, tenemos que detenerte Davis. Estas desequilibrando el digimundo. Dijo TK aun bastante molesto con su antiguo amigo. Davis sin voltear alza su mano derecha, y contesta. -¡Error! El digimundo ya esta desequilibrado, lo que tenemos que hacer es salvar lo más que se pueda, y destruir el viejo sistema. Ya no sirve para la cantidad de datos actuales, de no tomar una acción, colapsará, y si eso sucede, ningún soberano o Dios humano programador, podrá salvarnos de la catástrofe. Tenemos que destruir al "Enemigo Invisible" no hay otra forma. Contesta Davis con un tono misterioso, y al bajar su mano su ejército entrá en acción, y los empuja al exterior.

Davis realmente no quiere lastimarlos, no es su deseo derrotar a los elegidos, tampoco quiere enfrentar a Tactimon o a Seraphimon, aun no es el momento. Su objetivo actual es otro, y yace en otra parte.

Davis ordena una sabía retirada, y la súper fortaleza enciende su reactor, y los propulsores la llevan por el aire, hacia el gran océano net. Se piensa que el océano net tiene la misma extensión que la del océano de la tierra, y puede que eso sea cierto. Igual que en la tierra, el océano net es escasamente explorado, tan poco se sabe de esté, que nadie ni aun los más poderosos digimon acuaticos, saben que tan profundo es realmente...

Además, ni siquiera Whamon es capaz de sumergirse hasta su lecho más profundo, implocionaría irremediablemente de hacerlo. Ni el metal más duro del digimundo podría soportar las presiones del océano net, es por esto que se piensa que hay digimon desconocidos en el fondo del océano, así como quién sabe que otros secretos y misterios inexplorados. Realmente sabemos muy poco del digimundo, así como también de la tierra...

Mientras en el campamento aliado...

El último encuentro con el emperador, sembró muchas dudas en las mentes de los aliados y los elegidos, con suma facilidad, Davis pudo haberlos matado, pero no lo hizo. La imagén de malvado, asesino, y dictador cruel y tiranico, no correspondía con la realidad. Los cañones disparaban pero no a matar, eran disparos de advertencia, si de verdad quisiera el emperador eliminar a los aliados, lo podría hacer muy fácil, gracias a su inmenso poder militar, y su tan diverso pero unido ejército.

TK sentado frente al fuego se sentía deprimido, y mientras estaba pensando en muchas cosas, Kari ni por equivocación se le acercaba. No tenía ganas de iniciar con él una discusión, ya que la visión de TK sobre Davis, era muy distinta de la que tenía Kari, y más tomándo en cuenta que ella no puede evitar empezar a sentirse atraída por él. Antes, Davis era joven, inocente y fácil de medir, Kari podía adivinar casi por completo sus pensamientos, pero, de un tiempo algo cambió.

Davis maduró, y se volvió más inteligente, mucho más mesurado y reflexivo, comenzó a dejar de ver las cosas de forma superficial y unilateral. Esto lo llevo por un senderó casi intransitado por cualquier elegido, y solo dios sabe que vio, que lo cambió tanto.

A partir de esta misteriosa revelación, Davis cambió, y un día desesperado por cierta amenaza, Davis abandono a sus amigos, incluso la abandono a ella, la que fue su primer amor de la infancia, y se dedico a acumular poder, y armar un ejército. Con el único proposito, aparente, de destruir. Pero...

Desde que Tactimon se apareció frente a ellos, con la versión del malhechor Davis, destructor y malvado, algo dentró de Kari dudo de eso.

Ahora, eran mucho más que solo dudas, ¿de verdad la campaña "aliada" es para el bien del digimundo? Kari ya no estaba tan segura, el ejército expancionista de Tactimon parece más una nube destructora de langostas, a un verdadero ejército de salvación. La imagén de un Davis malvado, choca con la realidad, y con el concepto, quizás romántico que Kari siempre ha tenido de Davis.

_"Poderoso, pero incapaz de lastimar al débil, recto y justo, el Emperador siempre tiene una razón para actuar como lo hace. El autentico Emperador es una luz para su pueblo, no una hoguera de destrucción y muerte, y la manera siempre mesurada de actuar del Emperador es justo la sobría forma de ser que siempre ha caracterizado a Davis."_

_"Su Daisuke Motomiya, es incapaz de lastimar a sus amigos, aun teniendo la razón para hacerlo, por que ellos lo han traicionado, él se abstiene de hacerles algún mal."_

_"Así es Davis siempre, bueno y noble, sabe sacrificarse por sus amigos, y sabe como proteger al necesitado. Debido a esto, es imposible que Davis sea malo, así como también es imposible que Kari lo odie o piense mal de él."_

Sin darse cuenta, Kari dentró de estas reflexiones, se estaba enamorando de Davis, mientras el fuego crepitaba frente a ella, y podía sentir sus mejillas encendidas, pero no tanto por el calor del fuego, si no por sentimientos que habían estado ocultos, casi dormidos en lo profundo de ella.

Gatomon se acercó y se sentó junto a Kari, y la vio un poco preocupada por que la veía demasiado pensativa. -Kari, ¿estas bien? Te veo muy pensativa. ¿No vas a ir con TK? Parece que él te necesita. Dijo Gatomon preocupada mientras le clava una mirada a Kari, y ella sin desviar los ojos del fuego, contesta. -No tengo ganas de tratar de levantarle el ánimo a TK. Además, tengo mucho en que pensar, si en este momento TK se siente derrotado, es su culpa por saltar al ataque de forma tan descuidada. Dijo Kari con un tono frío, no tenía ganas de empezar una discusión con él, la noche avanzaba pero, no daba señales de que este cerca de terminar la noche que se cierne sobre el digimundo.

Varias estrellas fugaces zurcaron el cielo en ese momento, y sin querer Kari suspiro, al recordar las palabras de Davis sobre las estrellas fugaces.

_"...una estrella fugaz, Kari, no es más que el deseo que se cumplirá en el futuro del enamorado. Cuando se llenen de suficientes deseos buenos, los cielos lloverán la misericordia de Dios..."_

Aquellas tiernas y sencillas palabras, Kari las recordó, y su corazón palpito fuerte en su pecho, y un suspiro escapo de sus labios rozados. Gatomon se volteo al escuchar el suspiro de Kari, y relacionando el estado emocional en que ella se encontraba, con el último encuentro que tuvieron con Davis, hizo que Gatomon se sorprendierá de lo que podía percibir en Kari. -¿Será posible? Kari, ¿te gusta... Davis? Pregunta Gatomon en un susurro secreto, y Kari bajo su rostro y lo oculto en una sombra, y contesta con voz trémula por la revelación. -Creo que... si. Sin darme cuenta Gatomon, creo que me he enamorado de Davis. No pueden saberlo los demás, por favor, guarda este secreto Gatomon, por favor. Súplica Kari mientras su cuerpo estaba temblando, y Gatomon se sorprende pero, sonrie contenta, por que ha ella también le cuesta trabajo pensar en Davis, como en un malvado.

Las acciones de Davis no son malvadas, su ejército no son esclavos, están con él por voluntad propia. Eso habla mucho de la capacidad de liderazgo de Davis, ha conseguido la ayuda de muchos digimon, y los ha convencido de que lo que él hace es lo correcto. Gatomon aun no esta segura de si de verdad sea lo correcto, sin embargo, es evidente que Davis tiene un solo enemigo, y no son ellos, o Tactimon, o los Soberanos, o Dios, es alguién más; Pero, ¿quién?

Gatomon no tenía la respuesta, sin embargo, estaba segura igual que Kari, que es alguién muy poderoso y peligroso.

Mientras en la fortaleza de Davis...

La súper fortaleza ahora estaba sobrevolando el océano net, justo encima de unas islas abandonadas. No hay indicios de que los hayan seguido, y la fortaleza se detiene un momento, para repostar agua, y acumular tanta energía como sea posible.

En el interior de la fortaleza llamada Ishtar, Davis seguido de sus dos acompañantes, Veemon y Personamon, van a revisar los trabajos en la cubierta de ingeniería. El reactor estaba funcionando muy bien, y todo indicaba que habían acumulado una buena cantidad de energía.

Las puertas se abren, y Davis seguido de sus dos tenientes, entrán y se acercán al ingeniero en jefe, un Datamon que estaba muy ocupado, pero contento con su trabajo. -Mi lord, es un honor que nos visite. Dijo Datamon muy contento de ver a su señor, y Davis asiente y sonrie mientras observa los trabajos.

Cientos de digimon maquina, trabajando para mantener la maquina operacional, algunos puliendo el bronce, otros agregando mejoras, otros más revisando los generadores y el reactor principal. Todos laborando con una precisión y un ritmo increíble, la inmesa computadora principal estaba aquí, para mayor seguridad, supervisando que el mantenimiento del reactor sea el adecuado.

Davis se voltea y sonrie. -Me alegro de ver un aumento en la producción de energía, ¿cuanto fue el daño al casco Datamon? Pregunta Davis con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y Datamon hace aparecer una pantalla holografica, y contesta con orgullo. -Menos del 2.13% mi lord, esos ataques tan débiles no son capaces de hacer un verdadero daño. Dijo Datamon muy orgulloso de la resistencia de la fortaleza que en parte ayudo a construir, y Davis asintió. -Muy bien, mantengan la producción de energía en un 65% de la capacidad total del generador, de ese modo acumularemos una buena cantidad de energía. Vamos a necesitar tanta energía como sea posible, para lo que viene. Dijo Davis medio serio dando sus ordenes, y Datamon asiente. -Si, mi lord. Dijo Datamon y se voltea para comenzar a trabajar, y Davis sonrie y observa la actividad del reactor, y luego se retira, junto a sus dos tenientes.

Esta noche debían observar varios planes, y también debían revisar el avance enemigo. No pueden ni deben confiarse nunca, y menos con Tactimon, con Bagramon, y con NeoMyotismon, los más terribles generales del ejército Bagra.

Mención aparte las fuerzas de Lilithmon que lo siguen para destruirlo, por alguna razón Davis como el emperador es odiado por Lilithmon. Toda la fortaleza al estacionar su pocisión, comenzó a rellenar sus tanques de agua, y por medio de unos prodigiosos tubos, rellena para los generadores los tanques. En el interior de la fortaleza, la acumulación de agua, la pasaban por varios filtros, y luego retiran la sal excesiva del agua, y la purifican. Este proceso no toma energía, la produce, por que al retirar la sal excesiva del agua de mar y purificarla, logran crear cristales de sal que son materia prima para la generación y producción de energía, en la forma súper concentrada de unos cristales llamados, "Soul's Crystal" un tipo de tetraedro primordial, con capacidades asombrosas jamás antes vistas.

Davis descubrió el "Tetraedro original" (si es que de verdad se puede decir que exista un original en una producción ilimitada y que parece siempre ha existido) en la versión digital de la antartida, al momento de descubrirlo en el interior de una ruina antigua, (una base de datos del mundo real, en aparente desuso y olvidada) también descubrió los medios y planos de una tecnológia increíble, y los medios de producción masiva de soul's crystals.

Al momento de su descubrimiento, Davis también tuvo su primer contacto con los Interlopers, y ellos le mostraron parte de la historia antigua del digimundo, y muchos secretos que nadie imagina. Después de esto, Davis decide usar el conocimiento para destruir a su verdadero enemigo, antes de que cumpla con su objetivo, y todo sea destruido. Davis no va a permitir que eso ocurra nunca, no mientras viva.

Davis sube junto a sus tenientes por un ascensor, uno especial creado de lo mejor de los digimetales, y al llegar al centro de mando, él se sienta en su silla especial, y observa las pantallas.

Davis presiona unos botones en los respaldos de su silla, y varias pantallas aparecen, una serie de digimon manejan las computadoras, y Davis sonrie. -¿Cómo vamos? ¿Cual es el estatus? Pregunta Davis con seguridad, y uno de los digimon tecnicos se voltea. -Mi lord, estimamos una producción total de 1000.000.00 mil millones de nuevos Soul's Crystals, estamos cubiertos en la producción de energía. Dijo la tecnica una digimon Sistermon Noir, y Davis asintió. -Muy bien, ¿y el enemigo? ¿Dónde están? Pregunta Davis mientras inspecciona las pantallas, y otra Sistermon Blanc se voltea. -Mi lord, las tropas de Lilithmon se acercán por el sur, parece que están en vias de cruzar el mar, para alcanzar nuestra pocisión actual. Dijo Sistermon Blanc mientras teclea en su computadora, y mira los movimientos enemigos en pantalla, y Davis asiente. -Ya veo, ¿viene sola? Pregunta Davis mientras ya estaba pensando en la forma de derrotarla de una vez.

Sistermon Blanc contesta. -No, mi lord, Lilithmon y sus tropas reciben la ayuda de NeoMyotismon, y un ejército de no-muertos digimon. Dijo Sistermon Blanc con firmeza, y Davis asiente. -Ya veo. Preparen todas las unidades de combate, enciendan motores, apaguen el sistema de filtro. Enciendan el camuflage óptico, nos regresamos al continente, vamos a golpearlos antes de que reciban refuerzos, o preparen una trampa. Oderna Davis con autoridad, y las Sistermons preparan todo, mientras anuncian las ordenes de combate, y Personamon asiente. -Mi lord, ¿puedo preguntar? ¿Por qué atacamos directamente? Pregunta Personamon un poco intrigado, y Davis se pone los lentes del emperador, y contesta. -Simple. Hay que golpear al enemigo con un poder y un arma que nunca hayan visto, de ese modo desmoralizamos al enemigo. O los forzamos a retirarse, o se exponen a ser destruidos. Con las capacidades del Ishtar, y la cantidad de Soul's Crystals, o se rinden sin importar su número, o serán aniquilados. Dijo Davis con una mirada muy seria a la pantalla, y Personamon asiente, y Veemon al lado de Davis sonrie. -Ellos se lo buscarón, nunca jamás se imaginaran el arma que tenemos. Dijo Veemon con una sonrisa confiada, y Davis asintió. -Usaremos el nuevo cáñon, con un disparo directo del Meggido, y no quedará ni polvo de ellos. Dijo Davis mientras prepara los comandos del cáñon, y Personamon asiente, ahora entendía el plan de Davis.

El enemigo esta en una playa yerma, dónde no hay dónde esconderse ni sitio cubierto, con el camuflage óptico no podrán verlos hasta que sea demasiado tarde, y el cáñon mientras esta cargando energía. En lo que llegan al sitio del enemigo, la energía se acumula, y mientras las tropas enemigas comprenden su plan, será demasiado tarde.

Davis se expone a revelar una de sus armas secretas, pero, al mismo tiempo se sabe a salvo del enemigo, no tienen la capacidad para detenerlo, y menos para igualar sus recursos y suministros de energía.

La inmensa fortaleza empieza retrayendo los recolectores de agua, y luego cierra hermeticamente las compuertas, y enciende los motores en dirección al continente.

Davis sabe que sus enemigos están desesperados por detenerlo, pero ninguno de sus movimientos han sido buenos, aun Tactimon ha estado muy cerca de un completo desastre. Davis ha visto sus campañas, y su forma de llevar a cabo la guerra, es decepcionante, aun con las fuerzas que tiene, no es capaz de armar una verdadera contra-ofensiva.

Por otro lado, las intrigas de Seraphimon para sus amigos son un verdadero problema, ya que Tactimon no tiene la fuerza suficiente, han reclutado, a base de mentiras, la ayuda de los amigos de Davis. Los elegidos han caido redondos en la trampa, pero, ese no es problema de Davis, si ellos por una excesiva visión positiva no son capaces de ver los peligros que se acercan al digimundo, es su problema, no de Davis.

Ellos escogieron su bando...

Davis agita su cabeza y la despeja de los pensamientos de sus antiguos amigos, sobretodo no debe caer en el sentimentalismo, este no es el momento de pensar en Kari, o en sus amigos...

Davis prepara su plan, y decide que lo mejor es acabar con las tropas de Lilithmon y de NeoMyotismon de una vez, antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza mucho mayor para él.

Mientras en el campamento de los aliados...

Kari seguía muy pensativa, y Tactimon estaba recibiendo justo en ese momento, la noticia del avance de las tropas de Lilithmon. Esto le alegro por que pensaba que Lilithmon es imposible que sea derrotada, aun con el poder de Davis.

Pero se daba cuenta del mal terreno que rodea, un ejército que se tambalea justo frente al mar, y aun con la ayuda de NeoMyotismon no parece que tenga mucha ventaja. Tactimon por esto pensaba que lo mejor será ir en su ayuda, y que mejor traer a los elegidos, de ese modo se convencerán de lo que les ha dicho varias veces, ya que el último encuentró sembró dudas sobre el comportamiento del emperador como una fuerza del mal.

Tactimon no quiere que de prontó duden de él, o se pongán en su contra. Ya que eso sería peligroso, para él, y para su señor Bagramon.

Sin embargo, mientras Tactimon estaba planeando el envió de la ayuda a las tropas para Lilithmon, sin que los elegidos sepán a quién están ayudando, Kari estaba empezando a dudar de Tactimon. No desea continuar luchando contra Davis, tampoco quiere que siempre que lo ven, terminan luchando por que ella desea saber las razones de Davis, para hacer lo que él hace.

Kari planea escapar de la vigilancia de sus amigos, y ver a Davis personalmente, para saber en privado sus verdaderas razones. Kari cree en Davis, y ella simplemente no puede desconfiar de él, por que lo conoce.

El corazón de Kari le indica que algo no esta bien, lo que están diciendo de Davis, no cuadra con lo que ella sabe de él, lo conoce y lo ama por si fuera poco. Sabe que Davis es un buen chico, no puede pensar en él como en alguién malvado, hay algo raro en toda esta lucha. Kari sigilosamente, comienza a juntar todos los suministros, y se prepara para irse sola con Gatomon, a buscar a Davis por su cuenta. Antes de que pierda más tiempo, o su oportunidad de hablar con él.

Kari escoge muy bien el momento, y mientras TK seguía deprimido por la batalla, Kari se escabulle de la vigilancia de los demás. Junto a Gatomon, Kari se pierde en la noche, buscando la ubicación de Davis, el emperador digimon, y su único amor...

Mientras en la playa suroeste del continente server...

Las maquinas alcanzaron su punto máximo, la energía alcanzó ese momento en que la energía ya no se pierde, si no que se retroalimenta, y crea más energía en vez de perderse o disiparse en calor u otro efecto inútil. Era el momento, Davis emperador de los digimon, sentado en su trono, dentró del Ishtar, toca un tetraedro, y graba para la posteridad la memoria de esta batalla.

Es importante que se mantenga un registro, no solo de los eventos importantes, y batallas decisivas, si no de todo en general. La súper fortaleza Ishtar, esta a punto de llegar a distancia de tiró, y sus enemigos ni sospechan, lo que esta a punto de pasar. Esta será la noche espantosa, y Davis se levanta de su asiento, y su general, Reapmon se acerca. -Dime Reapmon, ¿Bagramon esta observando esto? Pregunta Davis con aire misterioso, y Reapmon contesta. -Si mi lord, Bagramon también conocido como el sabio de la muerte, esta observando esto, gracias al rubi que reemplaza su ojo izquierdo, con ese artefacto puede ver todo, lo que pasa en el digimundo. Dijo Reapmon con seguridad, y Davis alza su mano derecha, y observa las pantallas. -Cualquier lugar lo puede ver Bagramon, menos este sitio. Bagramon desconoce por completo el interior del Ishtar. Dijo Davis con misterio, y Reapmon asiente. -Así es mi lord, Bagramon puede ver cualquier sitio del digimundo, menos el interior del Ishtar, el cual esta saturado de Tetraedros Resplandecientes, en una cantidad inaudita para él y para Dios. Hemos llegado al punto dónde la energía ya no desaparece, si no que atravieza la pared, o barrera física que impide la concentración de más energía. Lo que significa que, aun si Bagramon, o Rasielmon desde el Kernel, intentarán observar a vuestra majestad, quedarían ciegos inmediatamente. Esto es por la cantidad de luz que se ha acumulado a nuestro alrededor, es tanta y se ha acumulado en tal cantidad, que se asemeja a la obscuridad, nadie la puede ver y menos comprender, a la verdadera luz. Dijo Reapmon con sabiduría, y Davis asiente.

La súper fortaleza se detiene en medio del aire, y prepara sus cañones. Davis prepara los calculos, y le contesta a Reapmon. -Eso es cierto, la verdadera luz no puede ser observada por los mortales, ni humano ni digimon, pueden ver la verdsadera luz. Solo los dioses verdaderos, y el Dios verdadero, pueden ver a la luz real. La luz real escapa a la comprensión mortal, esta mucho más allá de la imaginación de cualquiera, aun si Rasielmon intentará advertir este ataque, no podría, ¿por qué? Simple. Por que no puede comprender tal cantidad de poder y energía, y si lo intentará, la enloquecería. Dijo Davis al mismo tiempo que prepara los codigos, y el Ishtar invisible, prepara y ajusta la mira.

-Mi lord, hemos llegado al punto de no retorno. Ahora el enemigo esta frente a nosotros, preparan un transporte acuatico, ¿sus ordenes? Pregunta Sistermon Blanc, y Davis asiente y alza su mano derecha. -"Así como la vida viene, así también se va. Tal proceder es la voluntad del cielo, vaciá lo que esta lleno, y colma lo que esta vació." Que estas palabras queden grabadas en la memoria de todos esos valientes soldados, su sacrificio, no será en vano. Cordenadas, 16674590-m19 carguen los cañones. Ordena Davis, y las sistermon actuan a su orden, y los cañones apuntan al punto indicado.

La energía comienza a cargar, un zumbido llena el aire, y los soldados al frente comienzan a sentir una rara vibración en el aire. Davis coloca las últimas instrucciones en la computadora, y lanza su orden. -Listos para el disparo, ¡Fuego! ¡Cañón Eclipse Cósmico! Exclama Davis, y el cañón principal, el Meggido, dispara el Eclipse Cósmico la definitiva arma de destrucción.

Un resplandor inaudito, y un rayo de súper energía, fue disparado sin advertencia, y las filas enemigas, fueron totalmente aniquiladas. El resplandor de la explosión resultante, hizo estremecer el digimundo, y hasta se sintió en la tierra, y hasta el hipnos de Shinjuku lo detecto como una anomalia rara.

El resplandor de la explosión, ilumino el cielo y la tierra, como un sol, y hasta Bagramon y Rasielmon se quedaron ciegos por un momento al repentinamente ver tal resplandor, aparecer de la nada sin advertencia.

Davis observa la pantalla, y sin sonreir declara.

-Jaquemate...

**Continuará... **

* * *


	8. Otros mundos

Capítulo 8. "Otros mundos"

Dentró del hipnos de Shinjuku, un tremendo escándalo estaba sucediendo, las alarmas sonaban a todo lo que daban, y una voz mecánica no dejaba de repetir:

_"Alerta roja. Alerta roja. Código de emergencia. Repito: Código de emergencia."_

La maquina estaba como loca dando diagnostico tras diagnostico, y el personal que llego de emergencia para atender la situación, descubrió un caos de informes dispersos por todas partes. Algo muy grave paso en el digimundo, y la computadora del hipnos lo detecto.

Luego de revisar las maquinas, vieron una devastación increíble, y una emisión de energía en una cantidad como nunca la habían visto antes. La guerra en el digimundo se ve que ha dado un giro inesperado...

Mientras en el digimundo...

Kari caminaba en la misma dirección en la que vio irse al Ishtar, el mar. Davis debe de estar buscando algo, Kari lo sabe lo presiente. Aun en medio de la noche, Kari seguía avanzando, seguida de Gatomon por detrás, que estaba muy preocupada por su amiga y compañera. Gatomon temía las repercuciones de haber abandonado a los demás, y más especialmente lo que esta planeando Kari.

Gatomon tiene la impresión de que su amiga, planea unirse a Davis, y pelear tal vez contra los demás igual a como lo hace Davis. Gatomon sigue a Kari con una creciente preocupación, ¿qué va a pasar con ella cuando finalmente hable con él? Las posibilidades de eso le asustan, y Gatomon sigue a Kari y se dirige a ella de la siguiente manera. -Kari, escucha, sé que amas a Davis y todo. Pero, ¿no crees que él ha ido demasiado lejos? Digo, se ha peleado con varios importantes digimon, y hasta le ha declarado la guerra al digimundo y a sus guardianes. Eso creo, es prueba suficiente de que tal vez, Davis no esta pensando racionalmente. Dijo Gatomon para tratar de calmar a Kari, y ella con la vista en el horizonte, contesta. -No lo creo, Davis no esta loco ni esta haciendo esto por un capricho tonto. Davis tiene una razón importante para hacer esto. Dijo Kari muy seria por que ella es incapaz de dudar de Davis, su amor es muy grande y se lo impide.

Gatomon se adelanta y la detiene al decirle. -Un momento Kari, piensa bien las cosas. ¿Qué van a pensar los demás cuando sepan que te fuiste? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso? Pregunta Gatomon muy seria, y Kari se detiene frente a ella y le sonrie. -Sí, he pensado en ello. No me importa lo que piensen los demás, solo la opinión de Davis es lo único que me importa. Contesta Kari muy seria, y Gatomon se queda sorprendida, ella no se esperaba esta respuesta de su compañera. -Pero, Kari, ¿qué hay de TK y de Tai? Ellos desconfian de Davis ahora que se convirtió en el enemigo, sin mencionar que Tactimon quiere detener a Davis a cualquier costo. Te expones Kari, y más si cambias de bando, es muy peligroso Kari, y no quiero que te expongas innesesariamente. Por favor recapacita tu decisión. Dijo Gatomon muy preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar a Kari, y ella sonrie y niega con la cabeza.

Hace mucho tiempo, a Kari no le importaba mucho el futuro o el tiempo, era joven y creía tener todo el tiempo del mundo, pero, ahora que comprende que en cualquier momento puede perder a Davis. Kari ha recapacitado su forma de ser egoista con Davis, y ahora comprende cuanto la necesita y ella a él. -No puedo abandonar a Davis, solo en medio del campo de batalla, luchándo batallas desconocidas, rodeado de sus fieles, pero de ninguno que lo comprenda de forma profunda. Eso no lo puedo permitir, tengo que hablar con él, y saber sus verdaderas intenciones, solo entonces podrá descansar mi corazón. Dijo Kari muy seria y comienza a caminar, cuando un temblor la detiene, y un resplandor inmenso e increíble ilumina por completo el horizonte.

Kari se detiene se queda sorprendida al ver ese increíble e inmenso resplandor. Gatomon se asusta y se abraza a la pierna de Kari, y ella se inclina y la abraza también. -Kari, ¿qué es eso? Tengo miedo. Dijo Gatomon temblando un poco, y Kari miraba el horizonte iluminado, y ella se levanta y dijo. -Tengo que ir a ver, puede ser Davis. No, no puedo permitir que nada malo le pase, no me importa nada, no tengo miedo por mí, temo por Davis. Dijo Kari muy segura y firme, y Gatomon se sujeta más fuerte a Kari y le impide moverse. -¡No Kari! No quiero que nada malo te pase, te quiero mucho y no creo que sea bueno que vayas con Davis. Dijo Gatomon con lágrimas en sus ojos azules, y Kari se inclina y retira las patas de Gatomon suavemente de su pantalon.

-Lo siento Gatomon, pero yo ya no soy dueña de mi corazón, de mis sentimientos, o de mis acciones. Todo se lo dedico a Davis, mi amor por él me esta llamando, y yo debo acudir inmediatamente. Dijo Kari mientras sujeta a Gatomon de las patas, y ella la mira muy sorprendida. -Kari... Susurra Gatomon muy quedó, y Kari sonrie y asiente, y se levanta con la mirada en el horizonte fija y determinada.

-Además, el lugar de una diosa guerrera es en el campo de batalla, al lado de su adorado, yo no debo vacilar. Davis me enseño lo más importante, Proteger a los Seres Queridos, sin temor por uno. El autentico significado del valor, y yo se lo agradezco mucho. Debo ir con él, y acompañarlo hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario, eso es lo que he decidido para mí. Dijo Kari con una mirada muy seria y determinada, luego ella comienza a avanzar hacia el horizonte.

Gatomon la sigue, y Kari se adentrá en el misterioso Domo de Luz que ha iluminado el Cielo y la Tierra...

Mientras en el Ishtar...

Varias alarmas y un constante temblor se podían sentir en el interior del Ishtar, la luz roja estaba encendida intermitentemente. Las maquinas estaban operacionales, y sacaban varios reportes, al mismo tiempo que en la pantalla principal se podía observar el domo de luz, y Davis sentado en el trono del emperador, tenía las manos juntas cubriéndo su boca.

Sus generales estaban trabajando y las camaras se ajustan, un momento después, el resplandor desaparece, y afuera del Ishtar el viento y la explosión terminaron. Las alarmas se detienen y las sistermon comienzan a recabar información.

-Mi lord, el disparo fue un rotundo éxito, la devastación es completa, el enemigo ha sido 100% aniquilado, no se registran sobrevivientes, salvo Lilithmon y NeoMyotismon. Dijo Sistermon Noir, y Davis asiente. -Ya veo, estén alertas, esos dos son megas muy poderosos, con o sin ejército pueden causar muchos daños. Dijo Davis muy serio, y Sistermon Noir asiente. -Si mi lord. Dijo Sistermon Noir y regresa a su trabajo en la computadora, y Reapmon dio un paso adelante.

-Mi lord, ¿cual es el siguiente movimiento de su majestad? Pregunta Reapmon con seriedad, y Davis asiente y se recarga en el respaldo del trono, y contesta con calma. -Ahora esperamos la señal, en cualquier momento si mis calculos son ciertos, pasará algo increíble. Dijo Davis con seguridad, y Reapmon asiente. -Esto tiene que ver con la regeneración del viejo sistema, ¿verdad? Dijo Reapmon con seriedad, y Davis asiente y se levanta, y camina al centro de la habitación.

-Exacto. El Yggdrasil esta ya muy viejo, es incapaz de soportar la carga actual, calculo que el último ataque ha logrado bajar un 15% de su rendimiento, eso es mucho y lo peor es que es un rendimiento que ya no va a recuperar la red. Además, la batalla aun no termina, aun quedan Lilithmon y NeoMyotismon, la batalla no ha hecho si no comenzar. Dijo Davis con seguridad, y Reapmon asiente, y las sistermon siguen con los calculos y los radares.

Mientras afuera en el sitio del impacto, se vio a Kari llegar repentinamente, desde el aire montada en Nefertimon, quién aterriza y Kari desciende, y su compañera revierte de forma de nuevo a Gatomon. Las dos vieron la devastación espantosa, todos los digimon enemigos muertos, y algunos todavía se estaban desfragmentando. Gatomon estaba muda de espanto, y Kari no podía creer que el Ishtar sea capaz de tanta muerte.

-¿Lo vez Kari? Te dije que Davis no esta pensando racionalmente, ha masacrado a todos estos digimon, sin importarle ni un poco sus vidas. Dijo Gatomon bastante disgustada de ver tanta muerte, y Kari al borde de las lágrimas, voltea a ver al Ishtar, flotando en la playa al sur, visto a medias a travez de la bruma del ataque. Kari no quería pensar mal de Davis, y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su amor y a su modelo de verlo y de pensar en él.

Kari siente su confianza en Davis casi desaparecer, y cierra sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que aprieta sus manos con fuerza, y exclama. -¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué Davis hace esto? No lo entiendo. Exclama Kari con algo de ira, y una lágrima se cae de su ojo izquierdo, y rueda por su mejilla hasta caer a la tierra muerta y yerma...

La lágrima se filtra en la tierra, y de pronto comienza a temblar, y Kari se sorprende. -¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Esta temblando? Pregunta Kari sorprendida, y la tierra comienza a despedazarse justo en el centro de la devastación, y Kari y Gatomon de pronto vieron un brote salir de la tierra.

Adentró del Ishtar, Davis vio las pantallas y vio el brote surgir de la tierra, y sonrie. -Ya esta aquí. Dijo Davis con misterio, y afuera la tierra tiembla, y de pronto el brote crece exponencialmente, y llega a ser un árbol inmenso y hermoso.

Kari llorando lo mismo que Gatomon, se quedaron estupefactas al ver la belleza del árbol, que repentinamente broto de la tierra, llenando el aire con una sensación indescriptible de belleza, sabiduría, y amor. Tan grandes que se sintieron como si estuvierán frente a un dios. -¿Qué es eso...? Pregunta Kari mientras ve al árbol con sus hojas al viento, y era como ver algo hecho de luz pura. Los diginucleos de los dogimon muertos, flotaban havia el árbol, y cobraban forma y vida de nuevo...

Adentró del Ishtar, todos los generales se quedaron sorprendidos, y Davis alza su cabeza hacia arriba, y exclama. -Computadora central, solicitud, conexión con el Oraculo. Ordena Davis, y la computadora principal contesta.

[Conexión con el Oraculo establecida.]

Davis asiente y ordena. -Oraculo antiguo, solicitud: identifica la forma digital al frente. Ordena Davis, y una antigua, poderosa, y alienigena voz sabia responde.

_[Identidad descubierta: Árbol Celestial identificado. Versión 9.0.87.56 plantado originalmente por los Dioses Absolutos.] _

Contesta el Oraculo, y Davis asiente. -Lo sabía, Oraculo solicitud: inicia conexión con los sistemas del Árbol Celestial. Abrir código fuente. Ordena Davis muy serio, y el Oraculo contesta.

_[Confirmado. Iniciando conexión con los sistemas del Árbol Celestial. Abriéndo Código fuente.] _

Davis se voltea a sus generales, y les explica y ordena. -Ese es el árbol celestial, el verdadero antiguo sistema del digimundo original, suprimido por los soberanos y por Dios. Nuestro deber es protegerlo, y recuperar la data que contiene, el enemigo no tarda en venir para destruirlo de nuevo. Debemos protegerlo hasta que se termine de descargar la data al Oraculo central. No permitan que ningún desviado digimon lo toque, inicien operación Jaquemate. Ordena Davis con firmeza, mientras los sistemas del Ishtar comienzar a recibir una cantidad monstruosa de datos.

Los generales entienden, esta es la batalla que estaban esperando, por fin ha aparecido el verdadero sistema del servidor original del digimundo, el árbol celestial, plantado al principio del tiempo por los Dioses Absolutos.

Los cinco generales de Davis, Personamon, Crusadermon, Reapmon, Veemon, y Ghoulmon, asienten y se preparan para la lucha más importante de esta campaña, las fuerzas de Davis se dirigen al árbol celestial, para protegerlo a toda costa del enemigo.

El Ishtar enciende motores, y se dirige al árbol para proteger el flanco derecho, y sus generales saltan de la nave, la cual extiende unas impresionantes alas de luz, que restauran la vida de los digimon caidos, y hasta la naturaleza empieza a revivir.

Kari y Gatomon se quedan pasmadas, árboles inmensos que tardarían en crecer cincuenta años, crecieron por la potencia de la luz de la vida en un parpadeo. Toda la devastación fue restaurada por obra del Ishtar, y los digimon caidos revivieron como soldados de Davis. Al que reconocen como su salvador, y Kari estaba pasmada, hasta hace rato todo estaba muerto, pero de alguna forma milagrosa Davis los ha revivido.

La maquina que ha creado Davis, increíble y misteriosa, el Ishtar, el arma y la nave de guerra digna de un emperador como Davis. Capaz de revivir digimon con su misterioso modulo de Luz Vital, tan misterioso como grandioso.

-Todas las unidades de combate, reportense en la bahía de despliegue. Dijo por radio Sistermon ciel, y Sistermon blanc dice. -Cuarto de maquinas, listos para la terraformación. Aumenten la producción de energía en un 25%, listos para activar el modulo Prometeíco. Inicia cuenta regresiva. Dijo Sistermon blanc, y la computadora principal del Ishtar inicia una cuenta regresiva.

_"10"_

_"9"_

_"8"_

_"7"_

_"6"_

_"5"_

_"4"_

_"3"_

_"2"_

_"**1"**_

_"**Iniciando modulo Prometeíco. Terraformación cyber digital activada." **_

Anuncia la computadora y el Ishtar entierra en lo profundo de la corteza terrestre unos tentaculos mecánicos, la tierra tiembla y de la manera más asombrosa jamás vista, paredes, casas, edificios, fabricas, y caminos junto con toda la infraestructura de una ciudad, aparecen materializados desde los datos recuperados en parte de la memoria del árbol celestial, y en parte recuperados de la infinita capacidad de energía y de memoria de los tetraedros. En una sola noche, Davis construyo una ciudad completa.

Kari y Gatomon volteaban a todas partes, y veían la completa terraformación del entorno, y al voltear a la izquierda, casas y edificios, y a la derecha, parques y escuelas y algunas tiendas.

Al exterior de la ciudad, un muro circular, y el Ishtar deja salir una cantidad increíble de vapor, y luego las alas de luz se retraen sobre la estructura del Ishtar, cubriéndolo y cambiando a un metal pulido y perfecto, adoptando la forma de un Octaedro.

Luego la ciudad se completa, y Kari quedó maravillada al ver la belleza de la ciudad, y la perfecta simetría de sus calles y de sus parques, y como todo el conjunto encaja con el Árbol Celestial, y el Octaedro del Ishtar el cual ahora esta en modo dormido. Era como si la ciudad a los primeros rayos del amanecer, siempre hubierá existido aquí.

Kari llorando se cae al piso, y se queda conmovida al ver la visión de Davis, un mundo perfecto y en harmonia con la naturaleza, con los Dioses, y con todas las formas de vida. Las altas torres brillando al sol, y los parques pacificos dormidos, en una luz tenue y hermosa.

Kari no podía creer de lo que es capaz Davis, él ha construido una ciudad perfecta de la nada, y le ha dado a sus subditos un sitio dónde pueden vivir, por que no todos son guerreros, y él lo sabe y por eso les da un lugar dónde pueden vivir y trabajar. Kari vio que Davis no solo revivió a los digimon, si no que incluso, en un parpadeo a civilizado toda la región con una ciudad, completa y hermosa lista para ser habitada.

Desde el interior del Ishtar, Davis calcula el tiempo que el Oraculo necesitará para descargar toda la información, y abrir el código fuente, mas o menos dos o tres semanas. En ese tiempo deben resisitir y proteger la ciudad, el árbol celestial, y al Ishtar de ser destruidos. O todo estará perdido.

Davis se levanta y sus digimon sonrien con gran alegría. -Bien, vamos a ver que tal se ve, hay que inaugurar la ciudad, y defenderla contra todo. Dijo Davis y las sistermon y los otros tecnicos digimon asienten y sonrien, y todos salen del Ishtar dejando que el sistema se recupere a su ritmo, con la producción actual de energía no hay escace o pobreza de ningún tipo. Solo deben ocupar sus puestos, los generales de Davis estaban impresionados y conmovidos de ver la perfecta ciudad que su señor ha construido, especialmente Crusadermon esta convencido de haber escogido a su verdadero señor, quién es el más justo de todos.

No hay palabras para transcribir el sentimiento de absoluta lealtad que despertó en Crusadermon, al ver verdaderos esfuerzos por pacificar al digimundo, y no simulación de muchos buenos planes, y buenas intenciones, pero nada efectivo.

Crusadermon se colocó en su puesto, junto a los otros generales, del inmenso imperio NeoDigital el imperio del ilustre emperador Daisuke Motomiya, Davis el más grande emperador del digimundo. Crusadermon se cruza de brazos y se queda mirando al horizonte, esperando cualquier ataque del enemigo, el desviado Tactimon, y su maestro Bagramon del ejército de destrucción, el ejército Bagra.

Davis en una ceremonia de inauguración al amanecer, llama a la ciudad, Mohenjo-Daro, la ciudad hecha en una sola noche. Capital del imperio NeoDigital, fuego eterno que ilumina al digimundo.

Mientras a las afueras de la ciudad...

Tactimon quién se había adelantado con algunas tropas, vio la inmensa ciudad y al Árbol Celestial, y se quedo sorprendido y furioso al ver lo que Davis ha creado. No solo derrotó a Lilithmon quién esta desaparecida, y a NeoMyotismon quién esta bajo recuperación, si no que de alguna forma, revivió al Árbol Celestial.

Su señor Bagramon debe de estar muy molesto, si no que furioso, por ver esta ciudad y al árbol que se supone no debe existir. Los elegidos ahora más que nunca mostrarán su valor, como buenos peones que son, sin embargo, la desaparición de la elegida de la luz le parece muy extraña, y muy conveniente para el emperador.

Tactimon teme que la elegida de la luz, haya visto más allá de su ilusión, y ahora tal vez esta buscando su oportunidad de unirse al emperador.

Tactimon teme las concecuencias de la alianza entre la elegida de la luz, y el emperador, algo que puede ser muy peligroso para ellos. Tactimon se retira para preparar sus palabras y convencer a los elegidos de atacar la ciudad, no queda de otra, tendrán que destruirla por completo.

Mientras en otra parte...

En el interior de la fortaleza de las tinieblas de la muerte, la base de las Grandes Estrellas de la Muerte. Bagramon estaba furioso al ver al árbol celestial, y la enorme ciudad que el emperador ha creado en una sola noche. El imperio NeoDigital es un enemigo muchísimo más peligroso de lo que había anticipado, y lo que es más el emperador es el dueño de un arma muy peligrosa, la maquina de guerra, base aerea, terrestre, y maritima, y fuente inagotable de energía, el Ishtar, es casi invencible.

Esta fuerza lo que es peor, no es su aliado, a pesar de que también están en contra de dios como él, no es aliado de los ángeles ni de los demonios, a pesar de que tiene ángeles y demonios en sus filas, tampoco es aliado de los digimon santos (holy), aun cuando se rumora de que reciben el apoyo de dos digimon santos, y finalmente son enemigos de las bestias sagradas, los soberanos ya han chocado con el imperio NeoDigital en más de una ocación.

Hasta los Olimpos Doce (Olimpos Twelve), le tienen muchas reservas al Imperio, y más desde que el emperador se dice derroto a Jupitermon limpiamente cuando esté se apareció, para derrotarlo ya que Jupitermon parece había juzgado al emperador como alguién malvado. Al final el emperador lo derrota sin problemas, provocando que Jupitermon no solo quedó herido, si no que lo hizo dudar de su juicio, y perder la voluntad de seguir luchándo contra el imperio.

Bagramon estaba impresionado, pero también furioso con el emperador, pero luego de ver como arrazó con un campo de batalla, Bagramon sintió terror. Un terror espantoso se apodero de él, por que la fuerza y poderes del emperador no son solo rumores, de verdad él es capaz de revivir digimon muertos, en él se encuentra algo que horroriza a Bagramon profundamente y eso es: la Luz Vital. ¿Comó fue que un humano insignificante pudo recuperar conocimiento y tecnologia de ese grado de perfección?

Bagramon estaba confundido y muy atemorizado, los tetraedros, el Ishtar, el árbol celestial, y el favor que el emperador recibe del antiguo Oraculo, es como si todas las estrellas se aliniarán en su contra. Llamando cada vez más fuerte su derrota, y eso aterroriza a Bagramon profundamente, él debe destruir al emperador, no puede ser humano, no es un joven nada más.

Hay algo en él que es absolutamente inhumano, algo lejano, antiguo, y aterrador y lo que es peor es que, Bagramon no sabe que és.

Hasta tiene como general a uno de los señores demonio, el terrible Ghoulmon, y eso de por si es hazaña suficiente para atestiguar su fuerza y poder. -El emperador tiene que morir, solo entonces podré crear el mundo perfecto, con la justicia perfecta que merece. Debo destruir a este insecto, antes de que se convierta en algo que esta más allá de la imaginación de cualquiera. Se dijo Bagramon a si mismo muy serio, mientras estaba en sus meditaciones.

Mientras en el Kernel...

Lejos, muy lejos del digimundo terrestre, en las regiones celestes y superiores del Alto Digimundo, la sabía Rasielmon estaba sorprendida de ver de nuevo al árbol celestial, revivido por las acciones de un joven humano, de extraordinarios poderes. Rasielmon estaba completamente muda de la sorpresa, y al tratar de analizar desde el Kernel al árbol celestial, ella recibe una repentina advertencia. -Mejor no lo hagas, Rasielmon, no estas capacitada para la cantidad de datos que contiene el árbol celestial. Dijo una voz que Rasielmon pudo identificar de inmediato. -Shakamon, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tengo autorización para ver los datos del árbol celestial? Pregunta Rasielmon a la voz del étero Shakamon.

-Estamos viviendo otros tiempos, los tiempos de los Dioses Absolutos están cerca otra vez. Ese árbol es una reliquia de esos remotos tiempos. No es regido por el poder de dios, el Kernel no es capaz de acceder a su base de datos. Esta prohibido, y además es imposible. Solo el antiguo Oraculo en posesión del emperador puede acceder. Dijo la voz de Shakamon con solemnidad, y Rasielmon se queda sorprendida de que ese humano incluso tiene el favor del Oraculo.

Es algo inimaginable que algo así suceda, ¿qué esta pasando en el Digimundo? ¿Qué significado pueden tener estas señales? ¿Qué es lo que se esta acercando cada vez más y más? ¿A quién le pertenece la voz que clama desde algún lugar muy lejano? ¿Será que la voz viene de otra dimensión? O quizás, ¿viene de un lugar mucho más lejos del alcance del tiempo y el espacio? ¿Qué clase de fuerza cósmica se cierne sobre el digimundo y el mundo real?

Estas preguntas se las hizo Rasielmon, temblando de miedo, mientras siente la atracción fascinante del Árbol Celestial...

De este modo, dio inicio una lucha terrible, entre los generales del imperio, defensores de la ciudad de Mohenjo-Daro, y los invasores destructores del ejército Bagra. Una batalla que duró tres semanas ininterrumpidas, y que al final provocarón una terrible tragedia.

Ahora la puerta cósmica se abre, entrén para ver el espectaculo de la batalla de los dioses...

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota del autor:**

Así termina este capítulo un poco corto, pero que es necesario para entrar en contexto de lo que va a pasar más adelante. Algunos digimon importantes hacen su aparición, se vio el grado de poder que ha alcanzado Davis, y los sentimientos que Kari tiene por él.

La acción ahora se llevará a cabo en la ciudad de Mohenjo-Daro, y tratará sobre su defensa, la lucha de los generales, las intrigas y tragicas batallas de los soldados, mientras tratan de proteger al árbol celestial.

Espero que les guste, y esta historia se va a poner muy buena, tengo muchos giros interesantes y mucho drama también, para hacer de esto una verdadera epopeya epica. Digna de Digimon y de sus personajes.

Bagramon aparecerá más seguido como villano central, y Rasielmon estará atenta a lo que pase, por otro lado, ¿qué será esa fuerza cósmica que se acerca? No coman ansias, se pondrá ¡epico!

Espero sus reviews y sus comentarios de lo que esta pasando en la historia, y sus comentarios sobre la fascinante mitologia del digimundo.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto y no olviden su review.

Yog fuera...


End file.
